Behind the rainbow
by relative1983
Summary: Au 6th year. Harry and his aunt have a better relationship than most think. During the summer after 5th year, some things happen that need to be kept secret, things that can be deadly, but for whom? And why does Harry lie to his friends? Read to find out!
1. The start

**A/N: **This is a new story that is in fact completely finished. It just needs to be checked by my new beta: redneckpatriot (hope I spelled it right). She finished the prologue and chapter one. The story will be 21 chapters long. The title comes from a book I once read, I don't know if the title is entirely correct, nor do I know who wrote the book, but it was beautifull.

Of course Harry Potter and co. don't belong to me, so don't be angry. I know this plot has been used before, but I hope to have put some original things into it. I am very proud of my first (long) finished story (I have some shorter ones), and hope you will all enjoy it too!

**The Start**

A Year and a Half Before Harry's 11th Birthday:

Smiling, a young boy with very short red hair, and green eyes looked up at the taller woman next to him. They were walking from the doctor's office to the elevator.

"I'm so glad that it's gone now. No more feeling so awfully tired all the time, no more being sick from chemo, and best of all: no hospital for a little while!"

The woman smiled at the younger boy. "Yes, but don't forget, you will have check ups every so often. We don't want the cancer to come back, now do we?"

The boy shook his head. He sure didn't want that to happen.

Nearing the elevator, the woman suddenly pulled on the boy's hand and pulled him in a smaller room. She closed the door.

"Harry, remember what I told you about the relationship between your mother and me?" Harry nodded. It certainly was a story to remember.

_Story_

Petunia and Lily were as close as twins, until Lily had to go to Hogwarts, and Petunia had to go to the local high school. This however was no reason for them to grow apart. They wrote often and during the holidays, Lily always returned home to Petunia and their parents. Things went wonderful like that, until both Lily and Petunia got into serious relationships; Lily with James and Petunia with Vernon. Both men didn't like each other. Vernon thought magic was freaky and unwanted. He didn't want to have anything to do with it and neither should Petunia, according to him.

James didn't like the fact that his beautiful Lily had such a taint as to come from a muggle family. So he made sure they broke contact with each other. Before the two sisters saw it coming, they had been separated from each other and there was no turning back, for they did love their men.

After the death of Lily and James, Petunia was glad to have Harry in her home. Her husband, Vernon, had other ideas and made sure to act upon them. Petunia was helpless, for Vernon threatened to divorce from her, and never let her see Dudley ever again. And Petunia didn't want to risk that. After all Dudley had only been a toddler, and there was no way Petunia would let her son go. So she put up with Vernon's awful treatment of her nephew.

This year, when Harry had become rather ill and bruised very easily, she had taken him to the doctor's after much arguing with Vernon. The diagnosis was hard: leukaemia. At first Vernon had refused to pay for his treatment, but when the doctor told them Harry would be given an experimental treatment which would be for free, Vernon agreed. It had taken Harry several months of difficult treatment to receive the good news of today. For now the cancer was beaten, but there was always the chance of it returning.

_End of Story_

_Back in the room with Harry_

"Good. It's lucky for us that Vernon hasn't been to see you even once in the hospital, so he doesn't know that you look more like your mother than like your father now. Remember about doing magic and how you will probably go to Hogwarts in a few years?"

Again Harry nodded. He had changed indeed. His black and unruly hair had fallen out because of the chemo, and now his hair returned, but in a red colour. It looked as if his hair was going to be slightly curly as well. Petunia had told him he resembled his mother very much in combination with his green eyes.

"You must concentrate on how you looked before. It's important that you look a lot like your father. You see, people expect it from you. From what I learned your father came from a powerful family. As far as anyone could tell you have his black hair. If you were to turn up with red hair, I don't know what would happen. It will be to troublesome to explain the cancer to them so don't. I also think we should purchase you glasses, since your father wore them as well. I know your eye sight is as good as Lily's had been, but still. We have to try and keep a low profile, although your scar will probably stand out in the wizarding world."

Harry sighed. He had rather liked looking more like his mum, even more after hearing about how his mum and aunt had drifted apart. Concentrating he willed his hair to be unruly and black again. After feeling a bit of tingling, he knew it had worked. The hair was still short, but that was what uncle Vernon would expect, so it was safe to do so.

"Aunt Petunia?" he decided to ask the question that had been bugging him for a little while.

"Yes Harry?"

"Will we have to go back to behaving as usual? I rather liked how we could behave here in the hospital."

Petunia sighed. She knew what she had to do to keep Harry safe both from wizards possibly still out there to kill him and from Vernon, who would not hesitate too much in hurting both of them.

"Yes Harry, we will have to go back to acting as though we severely dislike each other. However, every time we go to the hospital for your check up, we can behave as we'd like."

Harry smiled, and after a last hug from his aunt, they made their way to the elevator, out of the hospital and back to Privet Drive.


	2. A new school year

**Chapter One: A New School Year**

Harry was glad to be able to sit in peace and silence for a while, when he got himself a compartment on the train. Hermione and Ron had to be present at the Prefect's meeting, and Harry was quite glad he wasn't a Prefect for he had no intentions of having to control other people's actions at school.

For now, he was watching the passing landscape, while waiting for his friends to come to him. Also, he was thinking about everything that had happened this summer. And that had been quite a lot.

_Flashback:_

At the beginning of the summer, Uncle Vernon clearly had had enough. He and aunt Petunia had been heard fighting like crazy. Apparently uncle Vernon had had it with "Those bloody freaks, who think they can just order me around." It seemed he also blamed Petunia and had suddenly filed for a divorce. His aunt had been quite shocked, but well, they had been together for quite some time. Unfortunately for Harry and his aunt, Uncle Vernon not only got custody of Dudley (though really, Harry gave a little cheer about that fact) but he also got nr. 4 Privet Drive. So Harry and his aunt had been forced to look for a house elsewhere.

The problem was that Aunt Petunia hadn't worked in a long time and didn't have much money. Harry had written a letter to Gringotts', figuring that perhaps they could help them out. Gringotts' had replied that Harry could only take out a certain amount of money from his vault per month. However, he had enough to get them settled while his aunt could look for a job. So Harry had filed a check and had Order members go to Gringotts'. With the money they took from his vault, Petunia and Harry had been able to afford a small three-bedroom flat in London. The neighbourhood wasn't as fancy as Privet Drive had been, but they didn't really care.

Dumbledore had written that everything with the wards had been arranged, and so they had been able to start a new life, away from Vernon and Dudley. Aunt Petunia had been able to find a job at a bank as some sort of administrator. Harry had helped out in a local bakery during the morning, and the rest of the time he had ended up watching children from the neighbourhood. Somehow they really seemed to like him and their parents paid him for it, as well.

Harry hadn't seen Ron and Hermione all summer, as they had been in Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore had told him that he could stay there during the last two weeks of his holiday, but Harry had declined, preferring to stay with his aunt and make some money. Besides he liked not being reminded of the wizarding world. Of course, there was another reason for his refusal, but no one except Petunia knew about this. It had been time for his yearly check up again, and so he had gone to the hospital to have the tests. He was quite positive that this test would come back negative, as well. After all he had gotten 'negative' for the last several years already. This year would be the last time he would have to do a yearly test. If he was clear this time, he would only need to be tested once every five years. His aunt would forward the answer to Hogwarts and so Harry had left Hedwig with her. His doctor knew about the wizarding world, as he had a brother who was a wizard. The doctor had been told because he could keep it into consideration when making appointments and posting the results to them.

Nobody knew his aunt and him were actually very close. After all they had to fool Vernon and preferable the Wizarding World, as well. As Harry had found out in his first year (that invisibility cloak really was handy) wizards rarely got cancer and they didn't have a treatment for it. The wizards that had gotten cancer had all died of it. As Harry had found out during his research, was that those wizards had been purebloods that had a definite dislike for muggles and so wouldn't have even looked their way for a possible cure. As his aunt hadn't had any way to contact the Wizarding World, she had taken him in for treatment in the normal hospital and this had been his rescue.

Another thing Harry had found out was that it was only partially thanks to the chemo that his hair had changed from black to red (which was quite a drastic change). No his father had most likely cast a spell on him. A spell that made the child look like nearly a carbon copy of either one of his or her parents; in this case, his father, as he was the one who cast the spell. The spell was originally developed to disguise bastard children, but many purebloods had started to believe that your heir had to look as closely to you as possible (as a sign of purity of blood) and had started to use the spell as well. Obviously the spell had become somewhat of a tradition with certain families and the Potter's were one of those families. The spell had obviously been broken by the chemo and had shown him his true appearance. He sometimes had trouble keeping his laughter in, when the Weasley's would exclaim he was "Practically family, except for the hair," as he did have red hair. He wished he could tell all this to them, but knew it was better to keep all this secret. Especially since it would mean admitting that he had such large magic reserves that he could keep himself under a complete glamour charm _wandlessly_; no, best to keep this quiet.

There were more secrets he lived with. One had only come up this summer. He had been quite surprised to suddenly find an eagle owl on his windowsill. Hedwig had grudgingly approved of the male owl, and so Harry had accepted the letter attached to the leg. The letter had quite surprised him, as it was from someone he had never expected. After careful consideration (of which many people would say he didn't have) he replied, careful of it being a trap. However he had started a pleasing correspondence with the sender, and he figured they could be considered friends by now. Unfortunately his friends would probably have heart attacks when he would tell them who he had befriended, so he would keep quiet.

He had kept up a good correspondence with both of his friends, his new friend and with some members from the DA, mainly Neville, Luna and Ginny. Harry figured that Ginny might have a crush on him still, but he didn't know for sure, and he wasn't planning on encouraging her. He had enough to worry about with Voldemort looming ahead somewhere.

His thoughts then returned to the owl he had gotten just after his birthday. The owl had carried the normal Hogwarts envelope -with a note saying that Order members would shop for his supplies- but also his OWL results. His aunt had to urge him to open them, as Harry had been too nervous to open the envelope. When he finally did he was happy, but also disappointed. Of course the only one to be disappointed in had been himself, so that self-pity party had lasted for only a few days. His OWL scores had been as followed:

Charms: O

Theory: O

Practical: E

Transfiguration: O

Theory: E

Practical: O

Defence Against The Dark Arts: O+

Theory: O

Practical: O+ (because of his Patronus).

History of Magic: P

Theory: P (not finished).

Divination: P

Theory: A

Practical: T

Potions: A

Theory: A

Practical: A

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Theory: E

Practical: E

Astronomy: A

Theory: A

Practical: P, because of disruption exam.

Herbology: E

Theory: E

Practical: E

All in all he had expected some of those scores, but Potions had really made him moody. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to continue with NEWT level Potions and that he could forget about being an Auror. On the other hand, this forced him to reconsider his future options, and he had decided that he hadn't really wanted to be an Auror anyway. He had only said so, as it seemed to be the only logical profession. Now he just didn't know anymore.

He had replied back to Professor McGonagall about his choice of subjects for the coming two years. As NEWT level students, they could choose some extra subjects, but no more than two.

Harry now took: DADA, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, healing and Politics. The last subject was a bit of a difficult one. Finally his aunt had persuaded him in taking the subject, as she felt he should know more about the world he was part of. Harry was just afraid it would be some sort of campaign for the Ministry.

His workload was a rather light one, as even Ron had managed to get into more NEWT classes. He had passed Astronomy, and had written it of on the fact Bill always made him watch the stars. Harry didn't mind, he would have extra time to study for his confrontation with Voldemort.

_End Flashback._

Suddenly Harry was startled from his wanderings about this summer, when the door of his compartment flew open, and a laughing Ron and Hermione threw themselves at him. Surprised, he hugged them back, feeling more comfortable to do so now, as he had before. After all this summer his aunt finally had the chance to be openly friendly towards him again. Also, Sirius had been a big help last year. Harry couldn't do much more than miss him still, but the loss wasn't as hard as it had been several weeks ago. Shaking his head, he forced himself to listen to Hermione and Ron recounting their summer to him.

With this he passed the remaining hours on their travel to Hogwarts.

When they were finally settled at the Gryffindor table, Harry couldn't help but smile. Especially when he noticed who exactly was going to be their DADA Professor this year. It seemed Dumbledore had done what he had wanted to do some years ago, and had made Remus Lupin come back to teach. Remus had already smiled and waved at Harry, who had waved back.

A huge cheer came up from the student body when it was officially announced Remus was back on as professor, with Tonks as his substitute on the days near the full moon.

After the Sorting, the Feast and all announcements had been made, Harry--with a full stomach--made his way towards Gryffindor Tower with a silly little smile on his face. Yes, he was back to his home again, and he was sure this year would be good.


	3. Bad news

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews. As a warning: characters may be OOC, and again this is AU 6th year, so the HBP never happened (and isn't going to happen here).

**Disclaimer:** no Harry Potter isn't mine.

**Beta:** redneckpatriot. (thanks once more). Enjoy the chapter you all, and please read additional notes at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter Two: Bad News

When Harry awoke, it was to the nice warm feeling of a soft bed. As he and his aunt had put more thought into finding jobs and a decent place to live, they hadn't had much money left to buy good furniture (Harry had told his aunt he didn't mind and he really didn't), but his bed in Gryffindor Tower really was great.

For a while he listened to the soft sounds of his still sleeping dorm mates. Then he decided he'd better get up before he would fall back asleep again, even though it sounded very tempting indeed.

Trudging to the bathroom, he turned on the shower, glad to have warm water. After standing under the shower for quite a while, he heard the other boys waking up, and decided it was probably time for him to actually get out of the shower. He dressed himself in his new school robes, as the other ones had gotten too small (not that he had grown so much, just a few inches). Then he walked back into the dorm, to be greeted by sleepy "Hellos" and "Good mornings." When he had ensured himself of the fact that Ron was indeed awake and up, he packed some of his books and left for the common room.

As expected, he found Hermione there sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. She smiled up at him, and they gave each other good mornings, while waiting for Ron, so they could go to breakfast. He came down not even ten minutes later, which must have been a new record. Of course, they teased him about it until they arrived in the Great Hall, where they quickly seated themselves, to get started on breakfast.

McGonagall handed out the time schedules, and Harry was curious as to what the day would bring. His schedule was as followed:

Monday:

1. DADA

2. DADA

3. Politics

4. Transfiguration

5. Transfiguration

Lunch

6. Free Hour

7. Charms

Tuesday:

1. Herbology

2. Herbology

3. Free Hour

4. DADA

5. DADA

Lunch

6. Healing

7. Healing

8. Politics

Wednesday:

1. COMC

2. COMC

3. Transfiguration

4. Politics

5. Healing

Lunch

6. DADA Theory

7. Free Hour

Thursday:

1. Charms

2. Charms

3. Free Hour

4. Herbology

5. Herbology

Lunch

6. Transfiguration

7. Transfiguration

8. COMC

Friday:

1. Charms

2. Charms

3. Free Hour

4. Transfiguration

5. Transfiguration

Lunch

6. DADA

7. DADA

As it was a Thursday today, he would be quite busy. He also wondered how COMC Theory would work out with Hagrid's passion for quite dangerous creatures. Would the man be able to keep himself from actually turning it into a practical lesson? He sure hoped not.

Just as he was seeing if he had all the required books with him, he heard the sound of many owls coming into the Great Hall. He looked up, spotting Hedwig nearly straight away. She was carrying the results of his tests. Slightly apprehensive (as he was every year), he waited for her to land, a piece of bacon already in his hands. She hooted softly at him, while he untied the letter. He gave her the piece of bacon, while stuffing the envelope in his pockets. His friends didn't notice, as they had gotten letters from home as well. He kept stroking Hedwig until she had finished eating the bacon and made ready to fly away again. Then he mumbled something to his friends about having to get another book, and quickly left. But he made sure not be too quick as that would draw unwanted attention.

Harry dived into the nearest abandoned bathroom, and fished the letter out of his pocket. He quickly opened it, reading the letter his aunt had sent him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I shall be short about it. I had hoped to bring you good news once more, but it appears luck isn't with us this year. Yes my dear little one, the cancer is back. You have leukaemia once more. The doctor wants you back in the hospital as soon as possible, preferably this weekend. He wants to run some more tests, and possibly start treatment right away, for as you know, a returning cancer is that much harder to treat and to cure as it is the first time around. But I'm sure I don't have to remind you of that period. I am sorry dear, I wish it was better news, but it's not. I can't make it any better. I have included the results from the hospital in this letter. Also I have added another letter, which will help you get away from Hogwarts. Please burn or otherwise destroy this letter as soon as you have read it, as it won't give us away that way. _

_Please keep strong little one, and I will see you soon. I want you to come home on Friday evening. You will return on Tuesday morning, as the test may take a while. Take some homework with you. I know you will get bored otherwise._

_Love, _

_Petunia_

Harry didn't know how to react, just as he hadn't known how to react all those years ago. _Damn it. Damn it! _That was the only thing his mind was able to come up with. He didn't like it, so he forced his brain into some action, while his eyes once more flew over the letter, hoping it was some sort of dream, a sick one at that but a dream, nonetheless. But no, it wasn't. He took out his wand and set fire to the letter. Then he washed the ashes away in the toilet.

He took out the results from the hospital, but knew that looking at them wouldn't change a thing for him. His body was working against him once more; he was going to have to face a harder battle than against Voldemort. He would have to fight himself.

Sighing, Harry transfigured the letter from the hospital into an innocent looking piece of paper, and then opened the other letter his aunt had sent along.

_Dear Harry,_

_As you know I went to the doctor this summer, as I kept feeling ill. Unfortunately the news I got back wasn't good. It appears I have leukaemia and one of the worst kinds, too. The doctors at the hospital wanted to start treatment as soon as they found out, but I persuaded them I wanted you with me, and so I will begin treatment this weekend. Please ask your Headmaster if you can visit with me from Friday evening until Tuesday morning. I am sure they can provide you with homework to make while we're in the hospital. _

_Please come, Harry. I really need you now._

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry nearly laughed. His aunt could be quite cunning when she wanted to be. After all they had been able to practice this ever since he was nine and got leukaemia. She used truths and half-truths in this letter, just as he did when telling stories of his life to his friends.

Sighing, he rumpled his hair some more, squeezed some tears out of his eyes (which wasn't hard, as he felt close to crying anyway) and rumpled up the letter some more, to make sure he looked like a properly upset boy.

Then he walked towards McGonagall's office, figuring she would be there before classes would start. She would need to know about this and would be able to get him into the Headmaster's Office.

Luckily most students were still eating breakfast and so he quickly arrived at McGonagall's door. Knocking, he waited until she bade him to enter. When she did, he hesitantly opened the door, prompting McGonagall to turn her attention towards him completely.

She took in his appearance and asked, "Mr. Potter is everything alright? You didn't manage to get into trouble this soon, I hope."

Harry shook his head, letting a few tears fall again. Inside he felt quite bad for tricking people like this, but he really didn't want to tell anyone about having leukaemia. It would only reach Voldemort's ears, somehow and than the man would just wait until he was weakened until he would strike.

"No Ma'am. It's just that I got a letter from my aunt this morning and the news isn't good. I was wondering if I could talk to the Headmaster, as it's urgent."

She took a good look at him again, before nodding and saying, "Very well, Mr. Potter. As I am very glad you finally decided to come to me first for something like this, I shall call the Headmaster, to see if we can come by now."

She turned towards the fireplace and flooed shortly with the Headmaster. When she stood up again, Harry knew they could come. "Mr. Potter, please follow me. I will be also present at your meeting with the Headmaster, as it concerns your family."

So they walked the hallways towards the Headmaster's office. Harry got a bit nervous, wondering if he could pull this off as well before the Headmaster himself. He was a rather difficult man to trick after all. But on the other hand his father and his friends had managed to do a lot of things without the Headmaster knowing about it, so he should be able to pull this off as well. He managed to pull himself from his mind wandering just in time, as they were now in front of the office doors, which opened before they were able to knock on them.

Harry timidly walked in, remembering the last time, when he had practically destroyed the office. Luckily, he noticed, all things seemed to be in their original place again.

At a gesture of the Headmaster he seated himself in a soft comfortable chair. He declined the lemon drops and the tea, while Professor McGonagall accepted the tea.

"Well young man, I believe you got a letter from your aunt. As you asked to see me, could you tell me what information it contained?"

Harry swallowed and blinked a few times with his eyes. He rumpled up the paper some more. "Well, my aunt hadn't been feeling so good this summer, so she went to the doctor for some tests. She sent me the letter with the results today, and they're not... not very good sir," Harry swallowed. "She's got leukaemia and a bad form at that too. I just... I just wish to be there for her now. She asked if I could please come over tomorrow evening as she is to start treatment during the weekend. I would be returning on Tuesday morning. Please sir, she really wants me there with her, and I'd like to be there for her too."

Dumbledore thought it over carefully, "Would you mind if I had a look at that letter, Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head and handed over the letter. Dumbledore smoothed it out and peered at it. Fawkes gave a little comforting thrill, although his gaze seemed to pierce through Harry. Harry hoped he was just imaging this.

Dumbledore seemed to have read it, and was now trying out revealing charms over the letter. When he had tried several, he handed the note back to Harry, and nodded. "It seems the note really is sent and written by your aunt. I will arrange for a portkey, as well as an escort. I will only take someone from the Order. The escort would only make sure you arrived safely at your aunt's and that you get back here safely. The rest of the time the wards are strong enough to warn us if something bad should happen. You'll be quite safe, my boy."

Harry smiled, slightly. "Mr. Potter, do you think you are good enough to go to classes today?" McGonagall surprised him with this question. He hadn't thought she would react like that.

"Yes, Professor, I don't want to miss anything, and I'm sure classes will be a good way to distract myself from this."

"Very well then; I shall write a note to Professor Flitwick, to explain why you are late for Charms. I expect you in top form at Transfiguration, later this day."

Harry nodded, and accepted the note. He walked out of the Office alone, deep in thought. When he entered the Charms classroom, he gave the note to the professor and proceeded to distract himself by emerging himself in the lesson.

The rest of the day passed by with his friends asking questions about why he was late for Charms. When he told them his aunt was ill, Hermione was most shocked, since she knew about leukaemia. After explaining a few things to Ron, he too seemed shocked by the news. Harry was glad they didn't know it was really him who was going to need treatment. For now they behaved odd as it was.

Friday seemed to fly by for Harry, who really hoped the day could have lasted a bit longer. But before he knew it, it was nearly 7 o 'clock and he was walking towards the Headmaster's Office. There his escort would be waiting for him, and he sincerely hoped it wasn't Snape. Luck seemed to be with him this night, as he found Remus waiting for him, when he opened the door. At least the trip to London would be spent in pleasant company.

After the portkey had dumped them in a small alley, the walked the remaining minutes towards the flat were Petunia and Harry now lived. Remus quietly looked around, wondering at the differences in the area from Privet Drive. He did notice how many of the younger children greeted Harry and how older people would try to have a bit of a talk with him. But Harry politely told them he had no time, and needed to see his aunt. Remus was pleasantly surprised when the people would actually back off as well.

When Petunia opened the door of their home, Remus had trouble hiding his surprise. He had seen Petunia at the train station last year of course, but she had changed. She didn't look that uptight anymore, and wore her hair in some sort of informal style. Also she had gained a slightly healthier look, which he found surprising as she seemed to be very sick. He supposed she would look worse when the treatment would start. He had met a few Muggles who had been ill so he knew what he was talking about. With a friendly handshake with Petunia and a quick hug to Harry he left, hoping everything would turn out alright for Harry and his aunt.

Petunia closed the door behind Harry, hugging him close. "Oh God, Harry. I'm so sorry. I just couldn't believe it at first when Dr. Romanov called. But we will have to try. Try and fool others, and make sure you get better."

Harry smiled up at her, and embraced her again. "Yes Aunt, we will just have to make sure we're going to keep up the act, while arranging everything for my treatment. I'm sure it will work out. The only thing we have to worry about now is the test that comes up this weekend."

Petunia smiled at him, and then took out her own travelling bag. "Let's go then, or we'll miss the bus to the hospital."

Together they walked out of the door, towards what would become a very tiring weekend.

* * *

**A/N: **I use the treatment my aunt was given when she got lungcancer. As she died, I sincerely hope none of you will start in on me not using the right treatment for someone with leukeamia. the rest of the information I got out of several other books. so I hope most of it is correct. But allow me some artistic freedom! 


	4. Deceiving Everyone

**A/N: Warning!** This chapter has not been betaed, as my beta hasn't responded to my email for several weeks now. I decided to post this chapter, and repost it when it is checked. Hopefully you won't mind any grammar mistakes too much, and will enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading!Oh, and I know chemo usually isn't given so often, but well, I took artistic freedom with this. The story is AU after all!

Chapter four: Deceiving everyone.

As doctor Romanov had requested that Harry return to the hospital every weekend, either for chemo or for a chance to rest from his rather bussy life at Hogwarts, Harry had arranged to leave every Friday evening at 7, and return to the school on Monday morning at 7. The second weekend Harry had been given medicine to help him while he was at Hogwarts. He has something against nausea, a general very strong painkiller and something to give him a little extra energy. Of course, Harry couldn't run the risk of others seeing him with medicine, and muggle ones at that, so he had charmed them and carried them with him the entire time. Now the others thought Harry was just a bit obsessed with keeping himself clean, as they saw: a toothbrush (the one against nausea), soap (for energy) and toothpaste (the painkiller). Also, it helped Harry from getting confused as well.

Harry had to take the medicine several times a day, and he always did so in an empty toilet stall. Harry wished he could take potions to help him, but unfortunately they would react badly with the cancer and the chemo. He knew this for doctor Romanov had asked his brother about it (without mentioning names, just stating a professional interest) and Harry had looked it up when he had started Hogwarts.

Harry already felt the effects of the leukemia. He was more tired than before, and was glad for his free hour every day, as he could use the time to rest some. If he wasn't too tired he would make his homework so he would have the evenings off. This week he had to bring bad news to Professor McGonagell. She had been happy to tell him the ban on playing Quidditch -that Umbridge had placed on him -had been removed. She had proudly told Harry he could play again and had presented him with his Firebolt.

At first Harry had felt immensely glad, but then he sobered up. He couldn't play Quidditch this year. He would be away every weekend, and even if they played during the week, he had a high chance of an accident. When McGonaggell had seen his sombre face, she had immediatly asked what was wrong. He told her he would have to resign from his position as Seeker, since his aunt was too important, even if he loved the game. Also, it was very difficult for him to make his homework in the hospital (McGonaggell would think it was because of all the Muggles, but it was more because he would be feeling too sick) and had to do all the work while he was at Hogwarts. She had nodded, to show she understood, and had made him an honourary member, so he could give tips and even train the new Seeker, which Harry was pretty sure, would be Ginny.

When Harry told his friends about his decision, Ron had been angry at first, but not even an hour later the boy had apologized and said he understood. Harry had promised Ginny she could borrow his broom for games, but that she would have to keep it in one piece. She readily agreed, as she still had an old Cleansweep broom.

On Wednesday Hermione had cornered him and asked about the DA. She wanted to continue it, but Harry talked her out of it. He said they would change the DA. As they now had Remus back to teach them Defence, the DA in its original form wasn't really necessary. They could keep the DA as a practice group, and if people had trouble with something from class, they could come to a meeting and either practice or discuss it. Hermione had agreed and so the DA would meet once a week on Monday evenings from 7-9 pm. And if you didn't wish to stay for the entire night, that was fine as well. They had enlightened all old members, who had agreed, also because their workload had increased drastically.

What his friends didn't know was that Harry also had meetings with another group. This group consisted of only Slytherins, and had asked him to join them. He met up with them on Wednesday evenings from 7-9pm. He had laughed when they had told him the time, but when they asked why he was laughing, he kept his mouth shut.

The Slytherin League (SL) as they called themselves, concentrated on Defence as well. But they also learned Harry some real Slytherin tricks, mainly for underhanded fighting, keeping a straight face while lying (though he was quite good at it), and discussing many a thing from classes, friends, Voldemort, house rivalries and their society, to whom was going out with whom.

All in all, these meetings that he had to keep secret in part (as the SL knew about the DA, but not the other way around) as well as the fact that he had to finish his homework in a shorter time-period than most students, left Harry feeling a bit stressed, and it was only the second week back. He wonderedwhat the rest of the schoolyear would be like. Next week though, he would put his idea in action, as Dobby got word to him that the rooms were clean, empty still, but clean.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short. Hope you still liked it though. I did. **


	5. The Plan

A/N: This time a rather fast update. This is thanks to one of my reviewers who offered to beta my work. As I still haven't heard from PatriotGirl, I accepted. This chapter is betaed by: azntgr01. Thank you very much!

And I'm sure you'll appreciate the fast update.

Chapter Five: The Plan.

As the third week started, Harry started feeling rather ill. Just this weekend he had spent with a nice round of chemotherapy, andnow he felt sick. He had been throwing up during the weekend, just as he had done several years ago. The reaction was worse because his magic recognised this intrusion in the body, but could also sense that in a way it would help. In short order, it meant that it attacked the chemo, but also tried to keep itself from attacking. His magic doing such confusing things was what made Harry's stomach role much easier. He had been placed in a ward with several other children and he liked that, even though he couldn't really enjoy their presence as he was feeling too bad. There were some boys from around 9-10 years old, and three girls ranging from 7 till 11 years old. They also had a form of cancer and were fighting for their lives. When Harry hadn't been feeling too sick, he had told them funny stories, glad to see them laughing.

Doctor Romanov had told him he would need to have chemo at least nine more times. It wouldn't be every week; it would depend on how he was feeling every week. Harry was using a lot of magic to cover up how he looked now. Of course he had been using the wandless glamour for years, but the strain had gotten bigger now that he had chemo again. Harry also knows that it would be very suspicious if he would suddenly start changing in appearance. He had read up on a spell that would make him look like his father, and was sure it had been used on him, as it was tradition. Luckily chemo had broken the spell, and he had found out he looked a whole lot more like his mother than his father. He also had her eyesight and only wore the glasses because that was how uncle Vernon had remembered him. And when he had come to Hogwarts he had been so used to wearing glasses, he didn't even notice it anymore. But in his real appearance he could see perfectly fine.

Now that he was back at Hogwarts he knew he would need to get all the first year students together. It would be difficult to do so, but it was important for his plan, as they were the key to it.

So after breakfast on Monday he approached the first year Gryffindors and asked them if they could please meet him at the kitchens during lunch. Awed, the little ones (there were 6 students) agreed, after he told them were the kitchens were.

Then in the hallways he spotted the group of Hufflepuffs and he went after them. When they started talking about which way to go to Charms, he decided it was a good excuse to help them and ask them, too. So he walked up to them and asked if they had a problem. Startled the little ones looked up at him and Harry smiled. It was a bigger group than the Gryffindors had been, as there were 10 students in total. They looked at him in wonder and some awe. "I will tell you were the Charms classroom is, but I also need to ask you something. You see, I was wondering if you could meet me during the lunch at the kitchens?"

The children looked at each other and then agreed. "We know where the kitchens are, so we'll be there, sir."

Harry laughed. "You really don't need to call me sir, it makes me feel so old. My name is Harry, you know."

"Of course we know," blurted a bright faced girl. She then turned a nice shade of red.

Harry just laughed a bit harder. "I see I'm going to like getting to know you better. Now then, the Charms classroom, before you come too late, is just a few hallways from here. Turn right at this end, turn the second hallway to the left and walk straight on till you see the painting with a knight. The classroom is the door on the right."

With that he walked away towards his DADA class. Remus was going to teach them about advanced shielding, and Harry was looking forward to it.

After the class was over a very tired Harry trudged into the hallways looking for first year Slytherins or Ravenclaws. His friends had their own elective courses right now, and though Harry was walking to the politics classroom, he was keeping an eye out for young students.

Then he spotted a group of Ravenclaw first years, and quickly approached them. When he asked them if they would please meet him during lunch time at the kitchens, they looked at him as if he had two heads. He assured them it would be a good learning experience, and please make sure all the first year get there. They nodded.

Harry was just in time for Politics to begin. He had soon found out that this class was most certainly not a promotion for the Ministry. In fact it looked at everything very critically and would many times dispute a law or regulation passed by the Ministry. Their professor was strict, but enjoyed coming to Hogwarts for these classes, as she normally taught at a primary school. Harry had been quite surprised to find out there was something like a primary school for wizards and witches, and when questioning Ron about it, they seemed to be for the middle class people who were modern enough to have two working parents. Other families usually kept one parent at home, to school their children there.

Harry was always enjoying the ways to look at what the Ministry was doing, what was going on in other countries, and discussing many a thing between them in class. He felt this was more of a challenge than some purely magical classes like Charms and Transfiguration.

He also kept a diary in which he would make notations on how it could be possible to change certain laws, or how there were loopholes around them which could work out in the disadvantage of the Ministry when they went up against Death Eaters or other criminals.

After politics Harry just decided to do the point me-spell and quickly found the Slytherin first years. He knew they would be the most difficult to persuade. After all he was a Gryffindor and would probably prank them or something. So when he addressed the first year group they looked at him with suspicion. He held his wand on his palm and stated: "I mean you no harm nor is this meant as a prank of some sort." The students recognised the fact that Harry had just made a simple wizarding promise. They would trust him, for now and agreed to meet him at the kitchens.

Happily Harry walked away. His plan would be put into action by lunchtime. Now he just had two hours of Transfiguration to look forward too, and if he had read his notes correct they were going to transfigure books into small animals. He wondered how Hermione would take this.

* * *

Even though Harry felt hungry, and tired, he would meet up with the first years anyway. So he quickly walked towards the kitchens, having assured his friends that he just needed to put in some work during this break. They had let him go then.

When he was near the kitchens he could hear some shouts and he hurried his pace, afraid of what he would find. And when he turned the corner he groaned loud enough to gain the attention of the first years.

It appeared they had all come a little earlier and of course had felt tricked when they noticed the other houses there. Though the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws weren't making such a big deal out of it, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had.

So now they turned to him with questions in their eyes. He looked at the group of 30 students and walked past them, gesturing for them to follow, saying that if they wanted to know, they would need to be more secure. So they followed.

Harry knew they were feeling uneasy when they noticed the dust on the floor and windows, and turned towards them. "Not to worry, it's not like I'm just going to leave you here. It's just that I'm taking you some place not many people have gone in apparently in the last 100 years. But I'm sure you'll like it once we're there."

He was now only a corridor away from the door, and wondered how the room would look like, as he hadn't seen it now that it was clean. He put his hand on the old wooden door, and pushed it open. The he stepped in and asked if the last one could please close the door. The Ravenclaw did so.

"Now that I have you all here I wish to tell you why you are here, and why I invited all houses and not older years, but first years." He lit up the fireplace, and smiled at the looks of wonder on the children's faces. He conjured some soft blankets and spread them in front of the fireplace. He settled himself onto it, and waited until the others had sat down as well.

"I found this large room two weeks ago, completely dark and covered in dust. One of the house-elfs could tell me that this had been the room of the Lady Ravenclaw herself. When she died, the room became home of the Ravenclaw Head of House, however it was found too large, as the Heads didn't bring their entire family with them anymore. Then this turned into the potions classroom. Until a Slytherin became the potions teacher and decided he wanted to stay in the dungeons. From that moment on this room was forgotten. But I believe it is perfect for what I have in mind." He paused for a bit. He could tell all students were impressed with being in the room of one of the Founders.

"Above the fireplace you see a very old painting. This painting is so old in fact; that it's not even moving, as moving paintings weren't invented until later on. You see the Founders together, having fun. And I believe we have lost this unity. I believe that the Founders never meant for the houses to grow apart. I think they were only supposed for giving or taking points and providing a secure place to sleep and have someone watching over you. But as far as I have been able to find out, the houses were meant to go to classes mixed on ability, not on house and year. I thought that we could use this room as a meeting place for all of us. There would be no house prejudices here, you could help each other, play games, make homework, talk, sing, I don't know; just do what you'd like."

He looked at the students. They seemed to be open to the idea.

"But how do we get here unnoticed? After all they can track us because of the dust. And I don't think you want everyone to get in here, right?" the Slytherin girl asked.

Harry nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's true, ehm...?"

"My name's Mathilda. Mathilda Gobblestones."

"Well then, Mathilda. I'm researching wards and shields for some time now, and will put up useful ones on the entrances. That way only people who have good intentions can come in. Also, I will put up a warning system so that if anyone of you has any problems, I will know when to come. Although this doesn't count in the weekends, for as you might have noticed, I'm at my aunt's then."

The students nodded. Harry continued. "There's more to this room though. You must have noticed the doors in this room, right?" Again they nodded.

"Well, one door leads to a walled garden, which we will have to clean up and start over again, as it has been abandoned for a long while. Another door leads to a bathroom, and the other four doors lead to the corridors near each dormitory. Perhaps we can make symbols on each door so you know where to go. Also, we will have to set passwords. Perhaps you can come up with some nice ones that go on the door leading to your dormitory. Also, we can't exactly meet in a completely empty room, so I'll ask the house-elves if they have spare furniture they can put in here. I will make sure the colours are either neutral or balanced evenly. If you have nice trinkets to put in here, feel free to do so. We should make this room into our Common Room. I was thinking of calling it the Common Common Room, but that sounded pretty lame."

The others grinned. "Thank you ehm, Harry. I think it's a very nice idea. And shall we meet again tomorrow? We can arrange the room to our liking, set passwords and perhaps Michael can paint the animals on each door, so we know where to go? Michael is very good at painting."

Harry knew the Gryffindor girl, her name was Annabela. "Sure, Annabela, that's fine by me. Perhaps we can come here after dinner? We would need to make sure it's not too noticeable, so if one group arrives nearly straight away after dinner, and the rest follows every five minutes or so?"

They nodded, and then quickly went to lunch, as they were hungry.

Harry smiled to himself. Tonight before meeting up with DA, he would put up some wards. Tomorrow he would put up the rest, set passwords, and some warning spells and shields that would protect the ones inside the room and garden, from harm. All in all it went better than expected.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. On Tuesday he set the wards and password. Surprisingly the students agree that it should be simple and the same for everyone. They had agreed on 'home'. Then they had arranged the room to their liking, pointing out where everything was supposed to be while Harry used his wand to make it happen. Some students had brought little paintings, or posters with them. Many Ravenclaws carried books, Hufflepuffs had some plants to put into the room, and the Slytherins and Gryffindors had brought nice warm plaids and pillows.

Michael painted each animal on their respective doors, so the door leading to the Ravenclaws had a beautiful raven on it, the Huffepuffs a badger, the Slytherins a snake and the Gryffindors a Griffin. Everyone had applauded when he was finished and Michael had blushed. Harry had summoned Dobby and asked for a drink and some snacks for everyone. Dobby promised to make the elves aware of things that were needed in the room.

The students passed some time chatting, and eventually started on their homework, sometimes asking Harry about certain things, but mostly working together. It wasn't perfect yet, but Harry felt they were soon going to get there. And when they had some more difficult problems he would be there to help them.


	6. The Talk

A/N: Betaed by: azntgr01. Thanks very much! Of course, HP and related characters aren't mine, I just use them.

Chapter Six: The Talk (No, not that one, another one...)

Slowly the Common Room was frequently visited by the first years. Some had come to him when they were homesick, while some had told him about some bullies. If Harry knew the bullies, he would tell them off, otherwise he advised the first years to go to their Head of House. So far only the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years came to him, but he was sure the other students would trust him more when time passed.

Harry had appointed a Ravenclaw by the name of Zoe Branches as the one the others could go to on weekends if they had problems. She is a very responsible student and is used to comforting or helping others, as she hadseveral younger brothers.

Harry was quick to learn the names of all the students, but it was difficult as some of them had really difficult names. He tried to be in the Common Room at least three nights a week. Luckily on two of those nights Ron and Ginny had Quidditch training and apparently Hermione always met with some Ravenclaw students when there was Quidditch training. Harry always told them he was somewhere quiet in the school studying. And for the one night left, he said he was with Remus. Of course, he did visit Remus then, but only for an hour at most.

Right now Harry was walking back to Gryffindor Tower after having visited Remus, when he bumped into someone who came from around the corner.

"Damn, watch where you're going you...oh, it's you." The voice suddenly sounded much nicer.

Harry looked up and smiled slightly. "Hello to you, too. Seeing as how it's only us two right now, shall we go somewhere quiet and talk some? We haven't been able to do so for a while."

The other one nodded and together they walked up to an unused classroom. Locking the door behind him, Harry took a seat. "So Draco, how's it going?"

Draco smiled. "Quite well actually, Harry. We should try to stage a fight soon though. I heard someone comment that it was too quiet between us."

Harry laughed. "For goodness sake, it's never good enough is it? We've finally become friends this summer, and even though hardly anyone knows, now they want us to fight? Tell me was it Blaise or Pansy?"

"Both," Draco groaned. "You really have learned to read them well. I shall have to mention it to them you know, before they retaliate or something."

Harry smirked, "Ah well, it's your own fault for making me more Slytherin. You shouldn't have done so then if you regret it now."

Draco sat up "Regret it? Never, we like you too much, even though you were foolish enough to have yourself sorted into Gryffindor. You should have been a Slytherin from the start and you know it."

"Aye, that is true. However, I believe the Sorting Hat might not have a clue of where to put me know, as I have noticed that I gained some other traits from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as well. Perhaps they should create a new house. One for the misfits!" he laughed.

"Sure, and you're the biggest misfit that we have now, Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry hit Draco on the shoulder, which apparently was some unspoken signal to start a slight wrestling game. Of course, Draco didn't know Harry was ill and had lost some weight already, so it came of no surprise (to Harry at least) that Draco won. "Ha, at least I can now beat you on two fronts. At Quidditch, though that's not your fault, and with wrestling."

Harry pushed at Draco to get him off, as he was getting heavy. "Off you, big bad bully or you'll choke me to death. Now that would be difficult to explain, hmm?"

He grinned. "Oh no, Headmaster, we are really just friends, no my father didn't order me to wrestle with him and kill him by sitting on top of him. How was I supposed to know I was so heavy?" he imitated Draco's voice.

"Shut up you," grumbled Draco, but he stood up anyway and offered a hand to Harry.

"Besides, you shouldn't talk about my father, you know how I feel about him, and that I don't live in the Manor right now."

Harry turned serious. "Of course, I know. How is life with your godfather by the way? I'm just glad I don't have Potions anymore."

Draco smiled again "Yes, it seems he is missing his favourite person to belittle, too, as he doesn't have Longbottom either. He's now into a Ravenclaw who still manages to make stupid mistakes."

"And you didn't have anything to do with those mistakes, hmm?"

"Me? How ever could you say such a thing, Harry. Tsk, you should know me better than that. Although I never said Pansy didn't do anything." He smirked, having told it in a very 'innocent' voice.

"Sure Draco, and you're an angel?"

"Actually.. when I went to visit you this summer, there was a girl who whispered something about looking like angels…" his grin grew smug.

"Yes well, I'm sure they were talking about someone else completely. Honestly, seeing you as an angel? Nah, they must of had too much to drink."

Together they laughed about their own crazy banter.

"So Harry, be serious for a moment now. How's your aunt doing?"

Harry sighed. He would just have to tell Draco how he – Harry - was really doing, without mentioning it was himself he was talking about. "Well, she had to have lots of chemotherapy, and it will last till the Christmas holidays. As we're only in October now, so she still has a lot of treatments to go. Right now it's not going so well."

Draco gave his friend a hug. "What will happen if she doesn't make it? What will you do and where will you stay?"

Harry didn't know how to answer this one, after all there was a chance he was going to die. "Ehm, I don't know really, after all Sirius is dead, and Vernon isn't an option. Besides he hates magic even more now. Remus would have been an option, but as he's a werewolf he's not going to be allowed. Hell, Sirius tried to make him my godfather as well, but he couldn't because of the laws."

Draco hugged Harry harder. "Just don't worry Harry, I'm sure your aunt's is going to be fine."

Harry pulled back. It was very difficult for him to be sick and to have to pretend it was really his aunt who was ill.

"Let's talk about something more cheerful. Let's talk about the SL. Have you had any chance to practice the defence spells we went over last week? And how's Vincent doing with them? I noticed he couldn't get enough strength in them."

Draco sighed quietly. He didn't like the fact that his friend tried to avoid the more difficult subjects in their conversations, but he would let him be for now.

"Well, as you know he and Gregory find it more and more difficult to act so stupid both at home and at school. They were wishing they could have more hours of the SL, as they can behave normal there. But they're improving a lot, and Pansy got some nice hexes to throw at us when we're going to practice duelling the next meeting."

Harry smiled. He knew Vincent and Gregory were real Slytherins, having decided from a pretty young age to act stupid, only thinking about following Draco and eating. However, behind the facade they hid two very intelligent minds that could analyse every situation within ten seconds, and could turn into action mode as soon as it was needed, sometimes even before others noticed action was needed.

"Very well then, I look forward to the next meeting. Have you thought of other students from Slytherin who could be included, I am sure there are more who would like to be in our group."

Draco nodded. "Yes, but until we're sure they are safe, and not just pretending, we keep another meeting without you there, for safety. If they aren't sincere in their wish of going against Voldemort, at least they wouldn't know about our friendship."

Harry agreed, and after talking about small things for a little while, they realised it was going to be curfew soon and so they left, to go their respective common rooms.

* * *

A/N:

The room where the first years come together will be called the Common Room (or CR) while a common room from each house will just be written like this: common room.

Also here follows the entire list of names from first year students:

**Gryffindor:** 6 students in total.

_3 girls: _

Annabela Wood (Yes, a niece of Oliver)

Fiona Fledge.

Aileen Brumbles.

_3 boys:_

Michael Keanes.

Simon Bell (Family of Katie Bell)

Alwyn Fledge (Yes, they are twins, but not identical ones).

**Hufflepuff:** 10 students in total.

_6 girls_:

Aubry Alberiks

Lilian McIntosh

Sally McIntosh (Identical twins)

Amelia Throngarms

Eileen Sufters

Lucy Amacians

_4 boys: _

Sean O'Donnell

Tristan Powells

Cynric Offheads.

Foran Perkins.

**Slytherins:** 6 students in total.

_4 girls_:

Mathilda Gobblestones.

Gaia Bucklehorst

Zahra Contestance.

Evelyn DeMajeure.

_2 boys: _

Arvid Zabini (Yes, Blaise's little brother)

Selwyn Silvas.

**Ravenclaw**: 8 students in total.

_3 girls:_

Karen Frights

Iris DeLaFleur.(Inspired by Fleur Delacoure of course)

Zoe Branches.

_5 boys_:

Yf Matcher. (say: Ief)

Dylan Butchers.

Mark Stefansson.

John McCullen.

Keith O'Neill.

Now don't laugh at some of the names, you try to come up with so many last names (especially if you're not from England or America, many of the last names from my own country would be unusable, though I could use my own, it's Potter (no joke).

I took the first names out of a book with girls and boys names (you know those books if you wish to pick a name for your baby). The rest I made up, thinking Wizarding names should sometimes be a bit eccentric. After all, Butchers, Branches? When I ran out of names, I decided there could be twins around. Hope you liked to read this anyway, although I might not use all those names.


	7. Halloween

A/N: Warning: some parts of this chapter (when the Halloween feast starts) might be a bit disturbing for some people. Perhaps you should skip a paragraph or two.

Then again, my rating isn't there for nothing. Most of the chapter's quite okay actually, so there's only a little bit which might make some people squirmish (or however you spell that).

Once again betaed by: azntg01! Thanks.

Chapter Seven: Halloween (Yes it's that time of the year again)

The chemo was starting to take its toll on Harry's body again. His hair had fallen out nearly completely now and only tufts of red hair were spread over his head. He would drop the glamour as soon as Petunia and he neared the hospital. Petunia could always see the difference really well now. The Harry Potter everyone saw at Hogwarts hardly resembled the Harry that walked into the hospital with her. For safety they used the name Evans, and Doctor Romanov had arranged for it. Harry Potter had black messy hair, sparkling green eyes and glasses. He was gangly and thin, but only like a growing teenager's body. Yes, he was small for his age, but that couldn't be helped. Harry Evans though, he was small for his age as well, didn't wear glasses, had pain dulled tired green eyes, was nearly bald, but otherwise would have gleaming red hair, and he was rapidly losing weight. Petunia got a shock every time he let the glamour drop.

However, something that hasn't changed was his character. Petunia had already noticed Harry was great with kids when he babysat them during the summer, but now that he was sick he still was so cheerful. He would make jokes with the other sick children, he would comfort them if they had a nightmare of were in pain. He would tell them stories, about magic, dragons, unicorns and other magical beasts, using his own experience with them as inspiration. And he always seemed to sort of sense when a child needed him, even if he was out of the room for a while. If he was having chemo and couldn't go to the ward, he would warn a nurse and tell them to check on whichever child was having problems now. At first the nurses had thought him joking, and didn't really want to believe that Harry could know another child needed something. But after a few times they blindly trusted him with it, and they knew that they shouldn't be surprised if they found him with one of the smaller children in his bed at night. The nurses always smiled, and pulled up another blanket to make sure they would sleep well.

Petunia and Doctor Romanov had often asked him how he knew, but all Harry could come up with was, "I don't know, I just do." When Petunia asked him during the last chemo why he didn't go and work with children he went into quite a pensive moment, and she knew he was brooding on something. And he did. He figured out that that would be something he would enjoy. Working with children. But he didn't think he wanted to be a teacher. No, he wanted to work with younger children, and help them. Then it came to him.

He had inherited Grimmauld Place and it was very big. He hadn't quite known what to do with it, and right now it was still in use as the Headquarters, but once the war was over he could do whatever he wanted with it. He would make it into an orphanage, knowing that the magical world didn't have one. He would open it for purebloods, halfbloods and muggleborns. With a smile he told his aunt of his plans, and she supported him, but warned him there were a lot of rules and regulations he would need to keep himself to. He agreed and decided to contact Draco about that.

* * *

So on Monday during lunch he went and found Draco and they discussed that Draco would make a list of things that would need to happen before they could open the orphanage. Harry had appointed Draco as his manager, since Draco knew more about business than Harry.

As Harry felt his future might be somewhat uncertain, he decided to draw up a will where he will put up his decisions as well. He wouldn't want things to go wrong if he wasn't there anymore after all. So he drew up a will that Monday as well.

On Tuesday evening he went to the Common Room to play some games with the first years. Selwyn and Alwyn seemed to become quite the pranksters, for they turned Harry's hair a nice green and silver, which he proudly wore for the rest of the evening. He listened to their talks about classes, problems and friendships. Then he suggested that perhaps they could start to invite older students from their houses. After all, this Common Room wasn't only meant for them, though it was nice right now.

Thoughtfully the students nodded, and some even started making suggestions on who they could bring with them. Harry told them that they could bring the first batch of students with them on Thursday, as he would be there as well, and could even adjust the wards if needed.

They agreed and went their separate ways.

The next morning, Harry was looking forward to lying in bed and to be able to sleep for a while, but he wouldn't want to miss the Halloween feast in Hogwarts for just about anything. After all it was only Halloween once every year, and he didn't know about next year.

It seemed the Headmaster had managed to outdo himself with the decorations once more. There were carved up pumpkins on the tables, floating above the tables and put into every crook and windowsill. Also, the candles floated with Halloween figures carved on them. Some bats were flying by, and it seemed the ghosts had made themselves a bit more presentable, as they seemed to shine some more. Some eerie music was playing and sometimes sparks would fly up from one dish or the other.

Just when everyone was in the middle of the very fine dinner, with a promise of a small party afterwards, an owl flew into the Great hall. Harry notices there's something off about the owl, but can't detect what, until it hovers above the floor in the middle of the hall. There are bits and pieces falling of of the owl. It's dead. Harry knows nothing good can come from this, as only Dark Magic could make a dead owl fly to deliver something. And indeed, the owl suddenly went up in flames. The students nearest to it screamed and the Headmaster quickly casts a spell to protect them, but couldn't do much to what happened next. A sort of mist seemed to float, until it formed images. Harry gasped when he recognised it. It was Privet Drive and the image zoomed in on Number Four.

The image showed the front door being blasted away and Death Eaters filling in the house. Harry saw them walking towards the kitchen and open the door. As he expected, he saw his uncle and cousin sitting at the table looking shocked at the black robed freaks walking into their home.

Unfortunately Vernon decided to open his mouth, and to Harry's amazement and shock they could hear everything perfectly well. "What do you think you're doing here, you freaks? That little freak has already left, so you can just leave right now, we don't want anything to do with you and your freaky world." Spit was flying from his mouth by now. Harry bit his lip from anger. Damn, now his friends and professors had heard Vernon talking like that. He noticed most students looked shocked at the images, and when a blood curling scream started, Harry turned his attention back to images. It seemed his uncle had been put under the Cruciatus. His cousin, who was a bit slow, now punched a Death Eater, but immediately he was hit with a severing charm, which severed his right arm. Harry heard several students throw up. He just grew very pale. The teachers tried to get rid of the image, but it wouldn't go. And for some reason or other they couldn't get the students out from their seats either, as it seemed Voldemort used some charm to prevent them from rising.

In sick fascination Harry and the others were forced to watch the torture session of his uncle and cousin, to finally see them stop breathing and then he saw Number Four go up in flames. He only forced himself to come to when Voldemort's voice sounded. "Well now Harry. I am sure you enjoyed this performance. It is only a little preview for what I am going to do to your friends and other family. You will finally beg me to take your life, but I won't. I shall watch you scream and cry for your friends and family before torturing you. And perhaps then I will let you die." His maniacal laughter rang through the hall before the image faded, and the sound stopped.

Many students were crying, throwing up, and were huddled together in fright. Remus looked towards Harry in great worry, but to his surprise Harry seemed to be the one to comfort his friends and classmates, instead of having to be comforted. He pulled his attention to the Headmaster as he stood up.

Dumbledore's voice calmed many students' nerves, and he told them to go to their common rooms with their Heads of House. Harry saw the gesture Dumbledore made, and ensures his friends that he will come back after the meeting with the Headmaster, but that they shouldn't stay up waiting for him. They reluctantly agree.

In silence Harry follows Remus and Dumbledore. When he is settled in the office with a cup of tea (with calming potion, he noticed) Dumbledore quickly came to business.

"I am sorry to say I couldn't have prevented this Harry. After all the wards were taken of from the house, and your uncle refused to have anything to do with our world. I hope you are all right for now though."

He and Remus were worried about the calm way Harry seemed to be taken this, but well, they just thought it was very hard for him.

"I am very worried about my aunt, Headmaster. Is it possible for her to come here? Preferably tonight? Please, I am sure she could use my support, and it would be very nice to see her right now."

Dumbledore thought it over for a moment and nodded. He rummaged in a drawer for a while and came up with a little ornamental flower. Tapping it with his wand and muttering 'portus' he handed it to Remus. "Remus, this portkey will drop you in the same alley as the portkey used for Harry's transports. Please go and pick up Ms. Evans. Let her take some clothes. We will update and strengthen the wards around the flat tomorrow. The portkey will activate if you say 'safety'. Come back as soon as possible."

Remus nodded and after saying 'safety' he was gone.

Harry kept staring at his teacup and began sipping tea from it. He didn't really know how he felt about the death of his uncle and cousin. They hadn't really been his family and they had hated him. However Petunia had loved them once and she could be upset about it all. Harry thought of something else. The wards didn't need strengthening or updating, for he knew they were stronger than ever, but he felt it couldn't hurt to have them checked. Also, it would keep his aunt closer to him for a few days.

Just when Dumbledore was going to talk to him again the door of his office opened and in came McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout. They gave their reports about the status of their students and gave sad looks to Harry, who didn't seem to have noticed them.

Snape sneered as usual, but he couldn't help but notice the blank look Potter was wearing.

Suddenly, they were startled by the appearance of Remus and Petunia. Petunia was clutching the ornament, and her bag, while looking around wide eyed. Remus had only told her she would need to come for safety, and because Harry needed her, and Petunia had no idea what had happened. The professors watched in surprise when the woman who looked nothing like Lily, rushed up to Harry and pulling him up, started to check him from top to bottom. Harry quickly put down his tea, and reassured his aunt that he was fine, but that he had some bad news.

The adults watched in slight amusement when they noticed Harry manipulating his aunt so that she was seated into a chair, with Harry kneeling before her holding her hands.

"Auntie, (he only used this name if he was very nervous) Voldemort just send a message. Today he... today he killed Uncle Vernon and Dudley and burned down the house." He spoke the last part in a slight rush, staring at his aunt.

Petunia became very pale, and then tears started dripping from her eyes. Harry hugged her as well as he could while he was sitting on the ground. Flitwick and Sprout silently left the room, and though Snape wanted to go, he was gestured to stay by the Headmaster. They could hear Harry murmuring things to his aunt, and Snape decided to turn his full attention to the Headmaster, who gave him a piece of paper with instructions. Snape nodded and slowly left the room.

Not long after that Petunia stopped crying and looked expectantly up at the Headmaster.

"Sir, I suppose it is all right for me to stay here for a few days right? I wish to be close to Harry, even though we are together in the hospital this weekend."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. You can stay in one of the guest rooms. Remus can walk you there as it is on his way."

Petunia stood up, wavering slightly, until Harry slipped his hands around her waist to support her. McGonagall smiled softly. This action of Harry reminded her so much of his mother, Lily. She also left the room, walking in a different direction than the three other people.

Remus pointed them the door in a hallway on the fourth floor, and bade them a good night, for he walked on to his quarters which only were two hallways away. Harry made sure Petunia was situated comfortable, before promising to come back the next morning.

However, his rest couldn't begin yet, as he felt the wards of the Common Room go off. Apparently some students were in distress, and so he turned around. Instead of going to Gryffindor tower, he now went down, to the Common Room, as this way would be quicker than taking the hidden door near the Gryffindor dorms.

He didn't know that he wouldn't be the only one to go towards the room to help. Someone else was up that night, too.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, some bits of this chapter were a bit rushed. I'm not very good with the whole describing lessons etc. And a little cliffie at the end! Luckily for you the next chapter is already written, just not betaed. 


	8. Snape finds out

**A/N:** for all those reviewers who didn't leave a possibility for me to reply: thank you very much! And for those (most of you) who were asking when the next chapter would come up: here it is! I believe the cliffie is mostly explained by the title.

Chapter Eight: Snape Finds Out.

After having seen the greeting between Potter and his aunt, and receiving his instructions, Snape felt like stalking around the castle, to soothe his own worries and fears. After all, shouldn't he have known of the plans? But perhaps not, it wasn't so unusual for the Dark Lord to keep plans known only to a few. So he had just walked out of his quarters when he noticed two small forms making their way from the Slytherin dorms into the hallway. Frowning Snape followed them around the corner, and hides himself in the shadows.

He saw they were two first years, Evelyn and Zahra. It looked as if they were crying. Just when he wanted to make his presence known, to find out what was going on, he saw them stopping, and to his surprise he heard them mutter '_home'_ to a snake carving on the wall. The wall slides open to reveal a well lit tunnel. Snape is surprised as he didn't know there was a tunnel there. He turns himself invisible and follows his students, who quickly walk through the tunnel. Snape notices the ground rising slightly and wondered where they would end up. It was obvious the students knew where they were headed though.

They finally come to a wooden door, and the girls push it open, revealing a very large room. Snape makes sure to come in silently, and looks around in wonder.

The room breaths light and freshness, and seemed to contain elements from all four houses. He nearly gasps when he sees the portrait above the fireplace, and wonders about it. He can't make out the words beneath it, and doesn't dare walk forward, as the only sounds in the room are the two students and the soft sounds of the fire, that had started as soon as the girls sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace.

It seemed Evelyn and Zahra were waiting for someone. Then a door opened, and in stepped Potter. Snape nearly wanted to reveal himself and demand an explanation from the boy, sure he was the source of their tears, but stopped himself when the girls hurried up to Potter and hugged him. And he hugged them back.

Wondering even more to what was going on, Snape decided to wait and see. Potter leads the girls to the couch and seated himself in the middle. Snape noticed they curled into his sides right away, crying softly. After a few minutes of this, Potter started talking softly.

"Now then Evelyn, Zahra, what has made you so upset? You usually seem to manage your problems fine on your own?"

Evelyn raised her head slightly. "It was because of the message you got today. It made us sick to watch it, and then, when we were walking back to the common room, some Gryffindor 7th years were saying that really, it was all the Slytherins' faults, and that we needed to be punished. And then in the dorms, some older Slytherins started talking about how happy they were to see you brought down a bit. That you were so arrogant, and needed to be taught a lesson." Evelyn cried again.

Harry lifted them both up and placed them on his lap.

"Now listen Evelyn and Zahra. I will most certainly tell those Gryffindors to shut up, or they will have to deal with me. If they even dare to lift a finger to a Slytherin, I will hex them seven ways to hell." The girls snickered. "However, I cannot do much about the older Slytherins. But if you take this up to Professor Snape, he can do something about it. He is to be trusted at all times, you understand me?"

It was a good thing Snape was invisible, as his mouth was hanging up right now. Potter, defending him?

Then Zahra asked him "Aren't you very sad about your uncle and cousin? After all they were your family. But you don't seem to be so sad."

Harry sighed. He seemed to be struggling with himself and then started talking. "No, Zahra, you're right. I'm not very upset. They found me on the doorstep, and Uncle Vernon hated things that were unnatural and didn't fit in his picture of normal. So naturally he hated me. He made sure I was kept in the cupboard under the stairs, where I stayed until I got my Hogwart's letter. He wanted to keep it from me, preventing me from going, he was sure he could get the magic out of me. He encouraged my cousin to beat me and be a general big bully to me. That's why I hate bullies so much. They weren't very pleasant to me and no love was lost between us. I am only worried about my aunt. After all she loved Vernon at one point, although I am not sure when she stopped loving him. It must have been some time ago at least."

He looked at the girls half-asleep on his lap. "I think this was enough exitement for you two. So up for a moment."

They obeyed and he transfigured the couch into a very large bed. Then he tucked the girls in (they were wearing pyjama's). He pulled a soft chair towards the bed, and started singing a soft song to help them sleep. It helped, as they fell asleep within a few minutes.

Snape had been quite shocked by the entire display and story, but was even more surprised to find Potter looking straight at him.

"Please Professor, you can come out of the corner now, they sleep quite deeply."

Snape cancelled the spell and walked forward. Harry waved his wand, and another chair appeared before him. Harry gestured for him to sit. "Please take a seat professor. I'm sure you have several questions to ask me."

Snape went and sat down, only blinking when a tea tray suddenly appeared in between them. Harry shrugged and while pouring him a cup of tea murmered "The house elves are very attuned to what is needed in this room, sir."

Snape took the offered cup of tea, and sipped it. It was just the way he liked it. He took a good look at Potter in the meantime. It seemed the boy had matured and grown during the summer, but he felt there was something off about him. He just didn't know what it was. Of course, as it was Harry's wandlessly cast glamour, he wouldn't know it.

Harry put his cup on the tray again. "So Professor, what would you like to know first?"

Snape thought it over, as there were many things he wanted to know. Finally he decided on one. "What exactly is this room?"

Harry sighed and sat back in the chair. "Well, during some wondering around I found myself in a very dusty corridor, and saw a big nearly black door. Being rather curious (Snape snorted) I opened it,and found a very dusty room behind it. Then I called Dobby to ask him about it, and he told me this room used to belong to the Lady Ravenclaw. Later this room belonged to Ravenclaw's Head of House, however when they stopped bringing in their families, this room became too big. Then it became a potions classroom, but eventually a Slytherin Potions Master came here and decided that the dungeons were better for brewing potions. Ever since then this room has been forgotten."

"And what about the portrait above the fireplace?"

"That's actually a painting of all the four Founders. It workes well with my idea that I got when seeing this room."

"Just what is your idea then? As far as I know, you're ideas usually aren't so great."

Harry ruefully smiled. "Yes well, we could debate about that, however I rather like this idea. I have always found it quite a shame that there is so little union between the houses, though Malfoy and I aren't exactly good examples, and I wished for a room where all houses could meet each other in neutral territory. When I found this room I asked the house elves to please clean it from dust and make it usable. Then I gathered all the first years, as they have less prejudices, and lead them here. Together we have arranged the room,and collected all articles in here. Whenever they want they can enter this room. It's used for making homework, helping each other, playing games, reading, resting, and also to come here if they have a problem, like Evelyn and Zahra did tonight. I am very glad to say that it's working, and this Thursday we will have some older students with us as well."

Snape processed this news, and slowly nodded. It sounded very good. "I saw you are quite good with handling the children. How come?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea, sir. I just seem to know what to do. It was the same this summer when I needed to watch some of the children in the neighbourhood." He yawned a bit, though he tried to cover it up.

"I believe you should try to opt for a bit of sleep Mr Potter. I will keep this secret for now as well, because I am worried about the reaction of some of the older students if they find out too early about this. However, if I find students who would be open for this idea, I will suggest their names to the first years, and they can take the student here. And perhaps, I will call on you if a student has a problem."

Harry smiled and nodded at the man. He was pleasantly surprised by this. "Thank you sir, that is very much appreciated."

Snape stood up and nodded. Then he looked over to the two girls. Suddenly he had a piece of paper in his hands. "I believe I will give you this permission slip to miss your first class of the day tomorrow, as it is very late, and I am sure you're going to stay awake whether or not I tell you to sleep."

Harry thanked him again, and took the paper. He wondered for a moment if he should tell the man about his involvement in the SL, but decided against it. He was sure the professor had enough shocks for today.

"You can use the door with the snake on it, sir. It opens by touch from this side. From the other side you just say '_home_' and the door will open."

Snape nodded, and walked away, knowing the boy obviously trusted him, if he gave that sort of information.

Back in his quarters, Snape thought it over some more, and finally when he went to bed, he even smiled a little and his hopes rose, it seemed something was finally going right.


	9. Petunia

Chapter Nine: Petunia

The next morning Harry woke Evelyn and Zahra before breakfast, and watched them leave for their own common room. Then he went to Gryffindor tower to shower and change. He had hardly slept, but as he felt tired every day now, it hardly mattered. He would get his rest in a few days when he would be in the hospital again. He would only go in for his rest, and for some altering of his medications. The next weekend he would have chemo again.

After his shower, he found Ron and Hermione waiting in the common room. "Mate, will you go with us to breakfast, or do you have to go somewhere today?"

Harry realised they didn't know his aunt was here, so he replied "No, I am going to eat breakfast with Aunt Petunia. She arrived last night, and I'm not sure how long she's allowed to stay. So don't worry if you don't see me much today, all right?"

Hermione tilted her head. "Is your aunt all right? It must have been quite a shock for her to hear the news. And how do you both handle it? The last I heard you didn't really get along so well."

Harry sniggered. "But Hermione, I've been going to the hospital every weekend to be with her. I thought you would have realised she would mean something to me then. And yes, she's handling it rather well. At least, last night. I still have to see about this morning. She was quite overwhelmed to be inside Hogwarts, you know."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Ah yes, I already knew you got along better. Well, anyway you'd better go to her then, or else she's going to wonder where you are."

With that she pulled Ron out of the portrait hole and left for breakfast. Harry followed at a slower pace, glad he could let his body rest for a bit.

Eventually he reached the door from the guest room, and knocked softly. "Enter," Petunia called out, and Harry pushed open the door.

"Hello auntie, are you feeling any better this morning?" he looked her over carefully. She looked fine to him, perhaps a slight trace of tears, but that could still be from last night.

Petunia sighed. The boy was too perceptive sometimes. "Yes Harry, I am feeling much better. It was mostly shock last night that had me crying. Of course then I remembered just what Vernon and later on Dudley had done to the both of us, and I didn't really mind so much anymore. I'm just glad we're still alive."

Harry smiled and gestured for his aunt to go and sit at the table that was situated in a corner of the room. "Perhaps we should go and eat breakfast now? It's very easy to arrange you know."

Petunia looked at him in surprise. "All right, let's see then how you make a breakfast with magic."

Laughing Harry just clicked his fingers and called out for Dobby. He popped into the room not even a second later, causing his aunt to give a little shriek.

"Hello Masters Harry, I is so glad you's called on me Masters Harry. I will be glads to do something for the Masters, sir."

Harry tried to stop Dobby from talking so much, and finally succeeded with just telling him that they wanted to have some breakfast. This shut Dobby up.

"Aunt Petunia, what would you like for breakfast?"

Petunia looked startled at being addressed, but quickly fixed her mind on the right topic. "Ehm, a glass of orange juice, some tea, toast and scrambled eggs please."

Harry nodded. "Dobby for me the same please."

"Right away sirs. Dobby will get yous your food Masters Harry and Masters Aunt. Dobby will be back right away."

And he popped out, only to reappear very quickly with two plates bursting with food, while he had two more plates with extras. Then with a final "Enjoy your meals Masters Harry and Masters Aunt." He popped back out again.

Petunia could only look at the food for a while, until Harry got back her attention.

"Auntie, you can eat it you know. Dobby is one of the house-elves here. They do much work in the castle. They prepare the food, and keep most of the castle very clean and tidy."

Petunia just nodded, and started eating. She noticed Harry not eating much, and she knew it was because he was often feeling too sick to eat properly, or else he would just bring it back up again after eating it.

She just sighed and decided that perhaps more, but smaller meals would help him.

Then just when they finished eating, a knock sounded on the door. Harry stood up and opened the door, surprised to find his Head of House there. "Hello Professor, please come in."

He stepped out of the way to let her in, but she politely shook her head. "No, thank you Mr. Potter. I am just here to give you a message from the Headmaster. Your aunt is allowed to stay until tomorrow morning, and you are to have the rest of the day of to stay with her. Now you just be sure to give her a good impression of our school. You are allowed to show her pretty much everything. And have a good day today."

With that she left again, leaving a slightly stunned Harry behind. His Head of House telling him he was going to have the day of and she didn't even look disapproving. Wow, wonders must have been attracted to Hogwarts or something.

He closed the door softly and looked over at his aunt. "Are we finished eating? I can show you around the castle if you like?"

Petunia took a good look at Harry. "I think we should walk around a bit until lunch, and after lunch you are going to have an afternoon nap. After all you are planning to go to the Common Room tonight aren't you?"

Harry blushed slightly, and nodded. His aunt had gotten quite good at reading him, too.

"Very well then, auntie. Let's just go and I'll show you around Hogwarts."

They pulled on some warmer clothes, in this case a robe, as they had been provided for his aunt so she wouldn't be too much out of place. Petunia nearly straight away commented that those robes certainly were nice and warm. Harry had to explain about warming charms.

The rest of the time before lunch, Harry showed his aunt the Great Hall with the enchanted ceiling (his aunt wondering if she could have one in her bedroom), some classrooms, the Gryffindor Tower, the library, and outside: the Quidditch field, the lake, Hagrid's hut (and his class which included a unicorn today) and then they just took a walk on the grounds.

"I absolutely love this." Aunt Petunia sighed. "No wonder Lily could never wait until she could get back. It must have been boring for her in a normal neighbourhood."

Harry smiled slightly; glad to hear more of his mother. Sure, his aunt told him about his mother but she knew only things from their childhood, not about Lily at Hogwarts, and later on not even what happened in summer breaks.

Petunia noticed his mood chance and decided that they would need to return to the guest rooms. "Come along Harry, we should return, you're too tired right now, and still need to eat before falling asleep in your food."

And so they walked back inside. Harry once more called on Dobby, who served them a very nice lunch. Harry talked about the reason why he was so very tired today, and his aunt smiled softly. It seemed that no matter how sick he was, Harry would always think of others first. She would just have to make sure to talk to this Snape person, for the name rang a clear bell in her mind. After all, hadn't he been a friend of Lily's once?

So after eating she shooed Harry into the bedroom and tucked him, ignoring his rantings on how he was sixteen and old enough to do it himself. She knew he liked it anyway. When she was sure he was asleep, she closed the door carefully behind her, and clicked her fingers and called out for Dobby. Luckily he came.

"Yes Masters aunt, what is Dobby doing for you? Do you wish more food Masters Aunt? Dobby can make it happens."

Petunia shook her head. "Ssh, Harry is sleeping. I just want you to go to Professor Snape and ask him to please come here. I have something to talk about. He has a break right now, doesn't he?"

Dobby nodded and bounced up and down. "Yes Masters aunt, I will go and get the honoured Professors Snape right now." He popped out again. Petunia wondered why wizards didn't go completely crazy with house-elves around, but then decided that they must have gotten used to it.

So she settled in to wait, while leafing through an interesting looking book about magical creatures.

About five minutes later a knock sounded on the door, and she quickly stood up to open it.

"Please come in Professor. I am glad you could come on such short notice."

She offered him to sit down on the couch. Professor Snape did so, wondering why he was called by her. She flinched a bit in fright, when a tea tray suddenly appeared on the low table. Snape noticed and decided to be at least friendlier to this muggle woman. "It's only the house-elves who recognize the need for something to drink."

Petunia recovered and made him a cup of tea. Snape couldn't help but compare her to Potter, and found they had several great similarities. It must be an Evans' trade then, he mused.

"I had an enjoyable time looking at Hogwarts this morning, and eventually Harry came up with what happened last night. He's sleeping in the bedroom, by the way." Snape raised his eyebrow, wondering where this was going.

"I remembered that Lily used to talk quite a lot about you during her school breaks, and because I can only tell Harry stories about her childhood and some things that happened in the summer, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to talk about her to Harry. It might do him some good to hear more about his mother. I don't know anything about his father except that he was a wizard and Harry looks a lot like him, but Harry told me that his godfather used to talk about James Potter quite a lot." Snape noticed she sneered the name a bit. He wondered about this, having always thought that James Potter would wrap anyone around his fingers. He decided not to question it further.

Slowly he nodded, he was surprised by this request, but it was an agreeable one, as he liked to think of his very best friend. However, Petunia wasn't finished yet. "Also, my ex-husband Vernon, he burned as much as possible that was from Lily. So I don't have any pictures of her. I know Harry has some in his photo-album, but they don't contain much more than her wedding and some class-pictures. Perhaps you have more pictures of her, and her friends? I'm sure Harry would be delighted to see them."

She looked at Snape with such a look that he knew he couldn't refuse. It was the same look Lily used on him if she felt he should agree with her. "I have indeed got many pictures of Lily yes. Perhaps I can find some unmoving ones for you to take with you as well. As Potter (she frowned at him), Harry then, comes to visit you in the hospital, he can take them with him, if that's alright?"

Petunia smiled, and standing up, she leaned down, and gave a quick kiss on his check. "Yes, that is very much all right. You've just made both me and Harry very happy."

Stunned, Snape just looked at her for a moment, before gathering himself and rising from the couch, he swept from the room, with a nod, and "Good-bye". Petunia just looked after him in surprise, and then chuckled, remembering Lily saying Severus could sometimes be a bit grumpy.

When Harry woke up just before dinner, she made him shower, and didn't tell about her meeting with his professor. He wouldn't believe her right now anyway. Besides he still looked very tired. She knew he was getting worse, and was afraid of it. So for now she tried to pretend everything was fine, and let him be.

After their very wonderful dinner (though Harry didn't eat much), they waited for a while, to make sure most students would be on their way to their dorms. Then they left for the Common Room, as Petunia had wanted to see it ever since Harry told her about his plan.

So Harry took her the longer way, which meant he would pass the kitchens, and then up and down all the stairs. Petunia enjoyed her chance of looking at the moving portraits, and all the nooks and strange hallways the castle had to offer. Petunia found herself wishing to have magic, so she could have gone here as well, but then pushed back that wish. It was good enough to be able to see this place.

Finally they arrived in front of the large wooden door. Harry put his hand on it, and whispered the password 'home'. He had already altered the wards, so his aunt could easily enter. Of course, she also had good intentions so she would have been allowed in anyway, but Harry wanted to have her included in the wards, though he could not say why.

Then he opened the door, and made a silly gesture with his arms, to lead her in. Laughing, Petunia stepped through, and then stopped. When Harry stepped around her, he could understand her surprise. The room was slightly crowded at the moment. Most second years of all houses were there as well, and were looking at both Harry and his aunt with just as much surprise. The first years were beaming up at him.

Slowly Harry walked towards the fireplace, as it seemed most students had gathered around there. They all seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

He coughed lightly. "Welcome everyone. I must admit, I feel a little overwhelmed with so many students in here."

Some children laughed.

"When I said you could introduce other students, I thought that perhaps ten or so others would show up, but this is absolutely wonderful." He smiled widely, and the first years practically beamed proudly.

"To all those that have never been here before. I wish to make it clear to all of you that house prejudices are left at the entrance of this room. It is our Common Room, we made it together, and it will be used by everyone who has good intentions, and wishes to use this place. I am only here during weekdays when I can and during the weekends if you have problems you can go to Zoe Branches. Eventually I will add others who you can tell your problems to. If you wouldn't mind helping the others, please tell me. These rooms are meant to meet others who are not in your own house. You can study, play games, laze about, read, go out in the garden, clean things up if you feel the urge," (some laughed at this), "and generally, this is supposed to be a friendly place where you can also come if you have any problems. There are wards on the doors, as well as charms that will alert me. They will alert me if someone is distressed and needs help, or if someone who has ill intentions tries to enter. This way you will be quite safe in here. Eventually I hope that more and more students will see that House prejudices are stupid and unnecessary, and that we can use this room as a normal meeting place. I hope this makes things clear for everyone. So I suggest you go and do whatever it is you wish to do."

He walked over to his aunt, and they went and sat near the bookcase to talk. The first years split up in their different groups of what it was that they were going to do. The second years looked at it for a while, and then either joined a group playing games, a group studying or a small group that went over to Harry and his aunt, clearly intent on asking questions.

Petunia and Harry saw them coming and prepared themselves. Selwyn, a Slytherin firstie, was brave enough to ask the first question.

"Are you Harry's aunt? You look slightly like him."

Petunia smiled. "Yes, I am his aunt. Petunia Evans is the name. And you are?"

Selwyn stood tall and proud, his manners kicking in. "My name is Selwyn Sebastian Silvas. I am a first year."

Harry laughed, "and you are also the one who asks the most questions, aren't you Sel?"

Selwyn snorted, which reminded Harry a bit about Snape, and said, "honoustly, if no-one else is going to ask it then someone has to do it." He stuck his nose in the air arrogantly, but it just made him look rather funny.

The other students grinned and little Iris de LaFleur gained some courage. "Are you very much upset about the death of well, your husband and child, I think they are?" she blushed, knowing it was a very personal question.

Petunia sighed. "As a matter of fact, he wasn't my husband any longer, and that child was quite horrid as well. I am not very upset about their deaths. Of course, I wished they still lived, but I am glad Harry and I are still alive. To be honest, those two were bullies and jerks, not many people will miss them."

Iris looked amazed that she had her questions answered. Several other students decided that it wouldn't be very polite to keep asking about the two murdered people, so they switched to muggle life and machines, as they were very interested in that as well, most never having even seen anything muggle. So Petunia and Harry spent an enjoyable evening entertaining the students, who just kept asking questions, until Harry reminded them of curfew. They left quickly after that.

Tired, but happy, Harry escorted his aunt back to her rooms, and then left for his own bed. After all, tomorrow his aunt would leave, and in the evening he would be going back into the hospital again.

* * *

A/N: lily sure knows how to understate things, about Snape sometimes being a bit grumpy! Still, in this story it works. Practically all of my characters are OOC after all. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	10. A little bit of everything

Chapter Ten: A little bit of everything.

It had been several weeks since Petunia had been to Hogwarts. Harry was feeling tired nearly all the time now, and he was often very sick. He took potions to give him energy, as well as Pepper-Up to make himself seem more alert, but he felt himself slowly losing, and he often wondered what he would have to do if things got any worse. He was having more trouble getting out of bed as well.

While lying in his bed, as it was still early, he thought back to the Monday after his aunt had left.

_He had been slightly late for his first class of the day, and had nearly run through the halls until Snape's drawl stopped him. He had slowly turned around to face the man, and had been given a detention for near running in the hallways. Harry had thought it to be very unfair, and had to cancel the DA-meeting for that night, as he would serve his detention. _

_So after dinner he had gone to Snape's office, dreading what he would need to do. He had managed to behave and keep out of detentions. He hoped he wouldn't need to clean cauldrons or something like that, as he was still tired, even though he had slept nearly the entire weekend away. Therefore he was pleasantly surprised by what would happen that evening. _

_Snape had motioned for him to sit in the chair opposite his own, and Harry had done so, quite apprehensive about it all. The man didn't even sneer at him. And then he started talking. "Your aunt called on me last Thursday. She remembered I used to be a good friend of your mothers' and asked me if I would like to tell you more about Lily. I agreed. Therefore you are here. As she was my friend for nearly eight years, you can understand I will give you more detentions in the upcoming weeks, so I can tell some things to you. I will also be able to show you some pictures."_

_Snape had then looked up at Harry's face, and saw surprise combined with great longing on the face. Sighing softly, he had known this was the right choice. _

_So he started talking. He talked about how they met, by bumping in each other on the train ride to Hogwarts, how Lily had been insecure, and how Severus had liked her spirit and her friendly character, as she had offered to share her lunch with him (Harry had to stop from gaping, as he had done the same to Ron). He told Harry about their pairing up in classes, what Lily could do best (Charms) and how everyone seemed to like her so much. When it neared curfew, he told Harry to come back on Tuesday night the next week, and they would talk some more then. Harry had readily agreed, and had written to his aunt the next day, telling her everything as well._

Yawning, Harry thought that his aunt was wonderful for going to Snape. He had met Snape once every week now and loved hearing more about his mother. He hoped to see some pictures soon, but didn't want to ask. Besides every time he thought of asking, another story came up that he wished to hear, and then he would forget asking about the pictures again. For now though, he would be satisfied with stories, which he wrote to his aunt, to make sure she knew more as well.

When he heard the other boys start to wake up, Harry got up out of bed, not noticing Ron was keeping a close eye on him. Hermione and he had started to worry slightly about Harry, as they saw him eating less than usual, he also had little free time, though they didn't really know what he was up to. They knew he told them he was in the library or something, but they now knew that wasn't so. So Hermione and Ron had decided to keep a closer eye on him. He had told them his aunt wasn't doing much better, so perhaps it had something to do with that as well. Ron had noticed Harry came back happier from detentions with Snape, and wondered just what was going on down there. Hermione had started to look into mind altering charms and such things, afraid something was very wrong for Harry to be happy to have detention with Snape. So far they hadn't come up with any good explanation. They would continue looking.

In the bathroom, Harry is taking several of his pills and some potions, to get him through the day. He still has to research potions, to find some that would give his immune system a boost. He knew the chemo wasn't working as it should be, and he was preparing for the worst, though still hoping for a cure. Today he expected news from his aunt. Doctor Romanov would have decided how the rest of the treatment would proceed, and Harry thought he would get to hear it today. He felt a nervous fluttering in his stomach. Or perhaps it was just the beginnings of his usual nausea. He always used silencing, and diversion charms to make sure none of the other students knew he was often throwing up in the bathroom.

Today he would also go to the Common Room again. Because he felt so tired all the time, he used his free hour to sleep, instead of doing homework, like he used to do. Luckily Hermione had decided to help him with his homework, as she saw it was harder for him with visiting the hospital. He had told her and Ron a half truth about that. He had told them, it was difficult to do his homework, as every moment nurses and doctors could walk in, and they would find it very strange to see someone working with parchment and a quill, let alone his magical books. They had agreed. Of course Harry 'forgot' to mention he couldn't do his homework, because he was just feeling to sick to do anything at all.

He had reduced his time in the Common Room to only a maximum of two hours each time. There were more students now, and he had appointed several third and second years to solve any problems if he wasn't there. The other students had agreed with his choice. Harry was very proud to see his idea growing so much. He had all the second years, and many third years from Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. The Slytherins were harder to convince, and older Ravenclaw students had the tendency to just live in their books, and their own little world. Harry did wonder if it wasn't time for him to go and tell his friends. After all, they could then bring in students from their own year. But then he decided against it, as it would mean also telling the SL, and he didn't want to answer difficult questions now.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he quickly dressed, and together with Ron and Hermione he walks down for breakfast. When he looks up at the staff table, he notices Remus looking very pale. Of course, the full moon would be in three days. Harry felt rather guilty. After all, he had hardly seen Remus except when in class. And he had really wanted to visit and talk with the man. On the other hand, he knew of the man's enhanced sense of smell, and he was afraid that somehow Remus would be able to smell that something was wrong. However, he resolved, tomorrow night he would go and visit Remus. With that he gave the man a small smile, and it grew when Remus smiled back at him.

Hermione noticed the exchange and wondered about it. After all didn't he see Remus several times a week? If so, why would Harry look guilty for a moment? She decided to file this information away to look at a later time, as the mail arrived, and she wanted to look at the newspaper.

Harry spotted Hedwig nearly right away. She was clutching a rather large envelope in her talons, and Harry felt himself go slightly paler. He offered Hedwig some bacon, and took the letter from her talons. She nipped him lightly on his ear, and let herself be stroked, but then flew away, since Pig came flying at them.

While Ron was busy with catching Pig, Harry stuffed the letter in his bag, and decided to read it after Charms as he would have a free hour then. Eventually they stood up and headed down to their classes, for Hermione had Potions, while Ron and Harry went off to Charms. Harry wasn't sure why, but it seemed his magic hadn't suffered from him being ill. The only downside to using magic was that he was easily tired nowadays.

After an enjoyable two hours with Flitwick, Harry went up to the dorms. They had been made to use charms in practical applications, like a duel, or when working. It had been rather fun, especially when Flitwick made the fruit dance while they waited to being cut into little pieces, for his fruit salad (which he would eat for lunch). Harry had rather concentrated on duelling, and had made objects jump in front of spells and hexes, and had won a duel with Ron, purely because he used Wingardium Leviosa on the fruit basket that was on the desk. Ron had apparently forgotten how they had beaten the troll in first year.

Lying in his bed, Harry nervously eyed the letter as if it could do something to him. Eventually he opened it, as he hoped to sleep some before Herbology. His aunt had written an accompanying note with the letter from Doctor Romanov.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I talked long and hard with Doctor Romanov, but can't change the outcome. He made it clear to me that the treatment is not going well. I am sure you know best. He feels we are losing. So he suggested having you stay in for a week long chemo, during the holidays. It will be in two weeks already, so I hope this doesn't shock you too much. I cried, I have to admit. Doctor Romanov finds it very difficult as well, as he has known us for quite some time of course. _

_Please arrange to go home for the holidays Harry. After the chemo, which I have to say, is an all or nothing treatment, you can stay in the flat, and we can celebrate Christmas together. Of course, it will be Christmas while you're in the hospital, but we can still celebrate it a few days later. Just tell your friends that I need this treatment, we will continue with our story as before. I hope you are feeling good enough at the moment, I know how hard it was the last time, as well as having seen you every weekend._

_Lots of love, Petunia."_

Shakingly Harry lowered the letter. God, he would only have one chemo left, a whole week of it. A tear slipped down his cheek. His lip trembled, this was a bad sign, he wouldn't make it this time, and it seemed his luck was running out. Angrily he wiped away the tears and pulled himself together. If he was correct, Professor McGonagall would put up the list for the holidays today. He would sign up to go home, and tell the Headmaster and his friends that his aunt would need to get a last week-long chemotherapy. They would let him go without asking too many questions.

For now, he tried to go to sleep, not caring to look at the test results that were also in the envelope. He could imagine how they looked.

Later that day, Ron and Hermione noticed Harry seemed more withdrawn. They didn't ask anything, until they saw him sign up to go home for the holidays. He'd only done so last year, so this was something new.

"Harry, is something wrong? You are so quiet." Hermione ventured to ask.

Harry looked up at her, having nearly forgotten that he should tell his friends the story.

"Ehm, yes Hermione. I got a letter from Aunt Petunia, and she told me that they're going to give her a week long chemo during the holidays. So the first week we'll stay in the hospital. We'll celebrate Christmas after that though."

Hermione hugged Harry hard, not knowing she hurt him, as he was so bony underneath the glamour.

"Oh gods Harry, I'm so sorry. It must be very hard to go home because of that, and not because you're going to celebrate Christmas like everyone else."

Harry nodded, and allowed himself to cry a little. He pulled away however, when he felt Hermione started to shake lightly.

"shh, it'll be all right 'Mione. You don't have to be upset." He rubbed her back, and looked pleadingly at Ron. Ron had noticed that Harry pushed away his own feelings to be able to comfort Hermione, and he was sure to tell her this later on. It was just one more thing to add to the growing list of 'Harry things'.

Ron stepped forward and took over hugging Hermione. Harry stepped back slightly; glad to see his friends would still have each other if he wouldn't be there anymore. Then he berated himself for thinking like this.

"Ehm, Ron and 'Mione? I'm just going to the Headmaster, to tell him about this, alright?" They nodded, while Hermione was drying her tears.

Harry quickly turned around and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, also being watched by several of the first and second years who were worried about their 'big brother' as he was now known by, in way of a secret code name (some muggleborn second year had watched to many 007 movies). They didn't dare tell Harry they really felt he was their big brother.

On his way to the Headmaster, Harry saw someone with blond hair walking towards him, and he smirked slightly. "Hey Ferret face, how are you this fine evening?" he teased.

The blond stopped immediately. "Oh, it's you scarhead. My evening was just fine, until you had the nerve to call out." He grinned.

Then they slapped each other on the back, and Harry took a slight detour to an unused classroom, to have a chat with his friend.

Draco settled himself on a desk, and looked at Harry expectantly. "Well, are you staying at Hogwarts this year, or are you actually going somewhere?"

Harry cursed observant Slytherins. Draco always seemed to know something was up, though he never seemed to notice Harry was sick. "I'm going to the hospital for the first week, as my aunt is going to have her last chemo. Then we're going to the flat and celebrate Christmas a bit late."

Draco smiled, it seemed he had misunderstood. "So your aunt is nearly cured then, to get this last chemo whatever?"

Harry sighed. "Not quite. She's getting the last chemo, because it doesn't work. Nothing is working anymore, but they're giving it one last chance. If we didn't know the doctor so well, they wouldn't even have done so many chemos."

Draco winced. He hadn't expected that. It really wasn't fair in life for his friend. Not only losing his parents, godfather, uncle and cousin, but now he was losing his aunt as well.

"You know where I'm going?" he tried to distract Harry by telling him something funnier.

Harry shook his head "I have no idea. You're not going to your father, that's for sure."

Lucius Malfoy had gotten out of Azkaban, and had become slightly unhinged to say the least. It wouldn't be safe for Draco to be near his father, as the man was slightly mad and would be capable of doing anything.

"Actually, I'm going to a certain secret house where my godfather will be staying. I have heard some redheaded family is going to stay there as well."

Harry laughed, and Draco was glad his diversion had worked. "Oh gods, you're going to stay at Grimmauld Place with Snape, and my friends? Oh gods, they'll try to kill you."

Draco grinned, and then said in a hurt tone, "well, it's nice to know you like me to be dead. Thanks a lot, see if I want to be your friend any longer."

Harry hugged him, still laughing. "Actually you can't end up dead, as I have a job for you."

"Oh?" Draco raised his eyebrow, like his godfather would do. "And what is this so called job? As you know I am a Malfoy, and they don't do 'jobs'. They either work, or supervise."

Harry grinned some more. "Well, you wish to be my manager at the orphanage right? I wish for you to look at the building and make a list of what needs to be done to make it suitable for children. You know more about it than I do. Perhaps you can let the others help you as well, though you're not to reveal the reason."

Draco nodded "I promise."

Still laughing, joking about godfathers from hell, and giving heart attacks to the Weasleys, they left the room, pretending to hate each other again.

* * *

Eventually Harry made it up to the Headmaster and managed to tell him about staying in the hospital. The Headmaster became quite sombre when he heard the bad news, but of course would let Harry go. He would be escorted to the flat, but then the wards would become active, and would protect Harry and his aunt while in the flat and hospital.

The rest of the weeks at school went in a rush. Harry still went to the hospital that one weekend, but it was more to give him enough rest to be able to start chemo.

Petunia was anxiously awaiting the day the holidays would start.

On Friday evening, Remus once more rings the doorbell, and Petunia opens the door, walking in her pyjamas, and dressing gown, her hair in more of a mess. He didn't know she did this on purpose; after all it would be strange if she continued to look good while supposedly being very ill. She had applied a pale concealer, so she looked sickly, and had applied some make up to make it look as if her eyes were more sunken. Her neighbour had done so, as he was a professional grime-man working at a theatre, and he enjoyed practising his skills. The people in the neighbourhood knew it was really Harry that was sick, and that for safety reasons Petunia pretended to be sick. Of course they thought that Harry's teachers actually knew. They believed the story about needing protection, as they had all seen the news of the horrible murders on Vernon and Dudley. So they played along.

Remus gave Harry a last hug, and then left, worrying about Harry and his aunt.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, more chapters coming up very soon. Thanks for azntgr01, my beta!


	11. Christmas

A/N: See my author's profile page on the reasons for this rather quick update. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Warnings: following chapters might get rather sappy!

Chapter Eleven: Christmas

When Petunia had removed the make-up, she dressed herself and helped Harry pack his backpack, as he had taken his entire trunk with him this time. She mainly packed some children's books, as Harry liked it if she read to him. Then she packed his favourite pyjamas, two sets, one red and gold, the other green and silver. Also his dressing gown (for he was easily cold), slippers and the stuffed toy she bought for him when he first needed to get into the hospital when he was nine. It was a stuffed bird with red and gold plumage, and after his second year, Harry had told her it looked like Fawkes, the Phoenix.

Then she took up her own bag, and they walked outside, where Mrs Hammers, from two doors down, stood waiting with her car. The whole neighbourhood had decided to help out, and made sure they didn't need to go by bus anymore, as they knew Harry only felt sicker then. Harry hadn't dropped his glamour yet, he would do so in a small alleyway just outside the hospital. People in the hospital had only seen him with green eyes and red hair. He was also known as Harry Evans, because it was safer and he liked using that name, it reminded him more of his mother.

He had told the Headmaster that his aunt had changed her name back to Evans, so if they ever needed to check the hospital (which he hoped they would never do) they would find one and believe it to be his aunt.

When he removed the glamour, Petunia gasped, and quickly put her hand in front of her mouth. She was shocked to see Harry. He had changed a lot in only one week. His hair had nearly all fallen out, only slight tufts of hair remained. His eyes were sunken in as were his cheeks. She could clearly see his collarbone, and the sweater they had only bought last month, was too loose around his frame. She quickly pulled him into the hospital, where he smiled to the nurses and doctors, as he knew most of them. When he passed other wards, he smiled and waved at the children as well, who cried out for him to come and visit. But when he shook his head, they knew it wasn't alright, and some started to cry, suddenly knowing it was an all or nothing case with Harry, too.

Harry has given his glasses to his aunt, so he looks even younger and more vulnerable without them. However, he never needed them when the paternal charm was lifted. A nurse leads them to an isolated room where Harry is to stay during the week. He sighed when he saw this. He had hoped to be put into a ward with more children, as he enjoys to comfort them and tell them stories. However, he knows he's in a bad way and needs to be isolated, to reduce the risk of catching any infection or virus. His aunt would be made to disinfect herself, too.

When Petunia helped him change into his red pyjamas, she silently cries by what she sees. She knew he was bad, had seen him only last week, but now, just before he was to start his last treatment it became clear to her. Harry was practically nothing more than skin and bones. She had already bought him very soft and warm pyjamas, as he was easily cold. He smiled gratefully to her, when she helped settle him into the clean and warmed bed. A nurse put a bottle with hot water in his bed to keep him warm. Sighing Harry closes his eyes for a moment, and Petunia gets a good look at him. Even though he is sixteen years old, he looks very small and vulnerable, so pale and thin is he. She wishes she could share her health with him, but knows after this, there's nothing that can help them anymore. Harry even asked Madame Pomfrey, saying it was for his aunt, but she had to disappoint him. When she had told this at the staff meeting, some of the teachers cried silently, that Harry would think about his aunt so much.

Doctor Romanov comes in, takes a look at the softly crying Petunia and the thin and tired Harry, and sighed. He hates this; he likes the boy so much, and likes learning more of the wizarding world, even though his own brother is a wizard. And he grieves inside at the fate of this boy. Where he treated by any other doctor, he would have been given up months ago, but Romanov didn't want to admit defeat and kept going. Now, he knows that not even this treatment will help. However he will pretend it might make a difference. He mourns the unfairness of the world that would dare to take away the wonderful boy that lies in this room, the boy that makes his sick children laugh, knows when they need help or plays the older brother. He just walked by the other ward, and saw several children cry. He knew they had seen Harry as well, and they too knew it might be the last time Harry would come to the hospital. Slowly he attaches the bag with the chemicals to the IV and when it starts to drip, he gives Petunia a hug, as she lets her tears fall freely, while watching the small form of her nephew, her son, lying there in that bed.

* * *

Hermione and the Weasley children dump their luggage in the rooms they usually use. They keep Harry's bed clear, hoping that he will come by later this holiday. When they hear the door open once more, they decide to go downstairs to see who else arrived today, as they had been told other people would come as well.

Draco looks at the gloomy hallway, and the huge tapestry on the wall. He curls his lips in disgust. Harry sure knew what job to give him, he thought. This place needed a lot of work before becoming decent enough for an orphanage. He looks up when he hears footsteps on the stairs, and prepares himself for a cold welcome.

How right he is.

When Ron stops on the stairs, the others try to see what is going on. Their questions are answered when Ron nearly growls "Malfoy". They hear Draco answering from below. "Weasley."

Then Snape's voice interrupts. "Well, even though it is amusing to watch you standing there on the stairs, I suggest you all go and do something. Follow me, Draco." With that they made their way towards the stairs, Snape letting Draco's trunk float upstairs. Ron, Ginny and Hermione step aside to let them through, and notice Snape is leading Draco towards Sirius' old room. "Sir, you can't let him stay in that room. Harry still needs to go over Sirius' stuff. It would upset him greatly if it was disturbed." Hermione dared to say. She didn't want Harry to become sad because of something like that. He had enough to worry about with that on top of it.

Snape turned around and drawled: "Well, seeing as how I don't trust you to let Draco sleep during the night, there isn't much choice for him, now is there. Unless one of you wishes to sleep in one of the uncleaned rooms?"

They shake their heads. "Malfoy can sleep in the normal bedroom, sir. We kept Harry's bed free, but he's not here and might not come at all this holiday."

Snape nodded, and directed Draco towards the bed. He then instructed Draco to get comfortable, and then bade the others to follow him into the kitchen. They did so reluctantly, after all the man was still scowling.

In the kitchen Mrs Weasley is already waiting. Suddenly the children feel slightly trapped.

Snape closes the door, and nods at Mrs Weasley.

"Now children, you must listen carefully. I know you do not like young Draco; however, it is unsafe for him to go home. Also he has expressed a wish to be on our side, and deserves a chance. So I don't want any of you treating him badly. You will treat him with respect, as will he. You will not start fights or any such nonsense. After all it is nearly Christmas." She looked at them with a determined look in her eyes. The children knew not to mess, besides Snape was there as well.

"I will also stay here this holiday, so I can keep an extra eye on you all. I suggest you behave." He drawled. Then they let them go. When they were on the stairs, Ron sighed 'Merlin, and there I thought we're going to have a fun holiday. It looks more like a detention camp. Luckily Harry isn't here then."

Hermione smacked his arm. "You dolt. Harry is with his sick aunt, which is not better than being here."

Ron had the decency to blush and mumbled an apology. Some tense days would surely follow.

And indeed they would, for the next day Draco started on his work for Harry, and he could be found with parchment and a quill, dwelling through the building. When Hermione asked him what he is doing, he doesn't answer. The others have just as much luck.

So at lunch, when the adults have left the room. Fred seizes his chance and grabs the list. Draco jumps up, and tries to catch Fred, but George takes over the list, and looks it over. Then he sits down.

Fuming, Draco grabs the list back. "Malfoy, why are you making a list of things that need to be repaired or improved?"

Draco thought quickly. He had promised Harry he wouldn't tell the others what he was doing, but he could change the truth somewhat. "I have been given this work. That's all I can say about it. And don't worry, it's nothing bad. It's more this building that's bad. With the rate it's going now, I'm never going to finish before the holidays are over."

Ginny decided to speak up, "well, if the list you're making is about what needs repairs or improvement, we can all help. It's not as if we have so much to do at the moment, and it will go more quickly." Surprised the others look at her.

"What?"

She snaps "It's true, there's not so much to do here, and we still have time for homework and games if we help. Besides it gives us a good excuse to explore more of the house."

Grinning the twins tackle their little sister. "Oh my, you have grown so much. Our little baby has all grown up, and comes up with plans of her own. We love you sister dear!" Their antics caught the attraction of Remus and Mrs Weasley who came in to see what the fuss was about. They were quite surprised to see the entire group laughing together while Ginny was chasing her brothers around the kitchen table. Shaking their heads, they let it go for now.

Three days later, it's Christmas morning, and as always, Ron is up early. He throws a pillow into Draco's face (Yes, he's become Draco by now) to wake him. "Get up, ferret. It's Christmas morning and its time for presents."

Draco immediately sits up, and throws the pillow back. It hits Ron dead on, which would have lead to a pillow fight, if the door hadn't been opened by Hermione and Ginny. "Come on you two, we need to see Dumbledore, and he's here right now. Hurry up Ron!"

Ron quickly leaps out of bed (which is quite miraculous for him) Draco follows more slowly. He knows the others are planning something, but he doesn't know what. Sighing, he dressed himself, and follows the others downstairs to the kitchen, where they hear Mr Weasley talking to Dumbledore. Snape appears to be there as well. The man had been absent for a couple of days, brewing potions for the Infirmary.

Hermione smoothes down her clothes, and puts on her most polite face. Draco likes to see her doing this rather Slytherin thing. He noticed that both Hermione and Ron share quite some Slytherin traits, and he wonders if they picked it up from Harry.

Dumbledore looks up with twinkling eyes, waiting for the group to speak up. Snape looks as well.

"Good morning Headmaster." Hermione begins. She trembles slightly, Draco notices.

"Good morning indeed, Ms Granger. What can I help you with?" Dumbledore helps along.

"We would like to ask permission to go to the hospital and bring a surprise visit to Harry and his aunt. After all it is Christmas sir, and I am sure Harry would like to see his friends. We've got his presents too."

Ron and Ginny nod, too. The twins aren't there yet, they left for their shop yesterday. Draco is sure they didn't know about this. He also knows the others don't mean to bring him along. After all as far as they know, he and Harry can't stand each other.

Dumbledore is still thinking, and seems to communicate something with Snape. Then he slowly nods. "Very well, I will allow you to go, however you will be escorted. Professors Snape and Lupin will go with you. We will arrange some taxis to bring you there. Is that satisfactory?"

They nod, but Draco clears his throat. He notices Severus giving him a slightly apologetic look. He knows the man had planned on spending the day together. He gives him a small smile, earning a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore looks at him, as does everyone else. "Sir, I would like to come along too. There is something that both Harry and I have kept a secret, but since I wish to visit him as well, I'd better tell you all."

Now he's sure to have their attention. His godfather is looking at him in surprise, not that the others could tell so.

"You see, I sent him a letter this summer, telling him some things you don't need to know. He replied quickly, and so we continued to correspond. Eventually I even came to visit for a week. I had the best time ever in the muggle world. It was great. Harry and I became good friends, but I wanted to keep my position in Slytherin house, and Harry felt he would need to ease this news onto his friends. I agreed, and we have been pretending to still hate and taunt each other. However, we met up at least once a week to just talk and spend some time together. He was also the one who made me work on the list this holiday."

Ron gaped at him. "Harry made you work on that list? Why not us? He could have easily asked one of us."

Draco grinned. "The reason for that is still a secret, and I will not tell you. I am surprised however, that you don't mind so much that I am actually a friend of his."

Snape however, was rather surprised, he hadn't noticed a thing. Sure he had noticed Draco chancing sides, but hell, he had attributed that to the insane Lucius, not to a friendship with Harry.

A cough from behind sounded, and McGonagall entered. "So I am to assume, that the detention and fight at the beginning of the year, was actually a joke for the two of you?"

Draco looked slightly guilty. "Well we always insult each other for fun, trying to come up with weird names, so that was what we were doing. However, when we wanted to go our own ways, Ron, Hermione and my friends started in on each other for real. So we just decided to continue. The detention was fun though; we tried to intentionally mess up each others lines."

"Humpf." McGonagall didn't look too pleased, but relented from a look of the headmaster, who was smiling by now.

"Of course you can visit Harry as well. Have any of you got anything for his aunt? I am sure she would be glad."

Snape stood up, and this caused some speculation. "I have something for the both of them in fact. And I'm quite sure you didn't know of that either."

Dumbledore actually raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No, that is a surprise. But it does make me glad. Well then, I suggest you eat breakfast, take a look at your presents, and get ready for your visit. I am sure Harry and Petunia will be pleasantly surprised by this idea."

Boy was he going to be wrong.


	12. Secret's Out

A/N: the next chapter is either going to be posted tomorrow, or on saturday. No update on friday, as I won't have time to go on a computer. Also, thank you for all reviews (especially the ones I couldn't reply to) Hope you will enjoy this chapter too. Thanks again for my beta: azntgr01.

Also, if any of you knows Latin (and not the translator-on-the-internet-type of Latin, please send me a message ASAP. I need something translated into Latin, and I will need it done within the next week, as it shows up later in this story. I used an internet-translator myself, but am afraid it sucks. so please, let me know! you'll get the credit once I post that chapter.

Chapter Twelve: the Secret's Out

When everyone had gathered their presents for Harry and his aunt, they walk down the street towards the corner, where two taxis are waiting for them. Remus told the drivers the name of the hospital, and when everyone has gotten in, they drive off. Ginny and Ron are having fun looking at the muggle things they never noticed before, while Hermione and Draco are discussing some Charms book. Severus is surprised enough to listen to in on their discussion, while Remus has trouble to keep his laughter in whenever he notices the taxi-driver's face when he catches Ron and Ginny's conversation ('Is that a feliefoon box? No, it must be a transporter.' And so on and on).

When the taxis stop in front of the hospital, Severus and Remus pay the drivers and lead the children inside, though Hermione and Remus are leading the group, as they are more used to the muggle world. Draco, Ron, Ginny and even Severus are a tad suspicious about the glass sliding doors, or the lifts they can see.

Remus walks up to the receptionist, as they didn't know where exactly Petunia would be.

"Good morning. We are looking for Mrs Evans room; could you please tell us where we need to be?"

The receptionist typed something in the computer. "We have several people going by that name. Could you tell me where they would be?"

Hermione spoke up, seeing Remus hesitate over the right name. "They're in for treatment of cancer."

The receptionist nodded, and then looked dumbly at the screen. "I am sorry, but there is no Mrs Evans."

Surprised the others look at each other.

"But there should be. Harry told us he and his aunt would be here for an entire week for chemo. And they are called Evans."

The receptionist's eyes lit up. "Ah, Harry Evans? I am sorry, I do know them. As I have seen them here so often, I usually refer to them by first name. We like to make it more comfortable for our terminally ill patients. Let's see, they are on the fourth floor, in room number 14. You can take the elevator. But I must caution you all, behave yourselves, as there are a lot of sick people up there."

They all nodded, and murmured a thank you. Hermione lead them all towards the elevators, where they got in, some more anxiously than others. Draco stepped in confidently; he had used an elevator when he visited Harry.

Ginny gave a little shriek when the elevator started moving up, but Hermione reassured her about it all. Most were quite glad to get out of the elevator though. They stepped out into the hallway and looking at the signs, Remus led them to the right. They passed several wards, were children were kept. They were surprised to see some of them crying for no apparent reason.

They also passed some wards were adults were kept, but there were only a few of them. It seemed this was the children's department, and this puzzled everyone. Hermione wasn't the only one to wonder about the fact that no Mrs Evans could be found, but that they knew Harry straight away.

When a door with the number 14 came in sight, they quieted and nervously Remus opened the door and they stepped inside a small room. It contained a table and some chairs, as well as a window and another door. Surprised the others looked towards the window, as there wasn't a patient in this room. What they saw through the window shocked them. There was a bed with someone in it. It wasn't who they had expected though. They had thought to see Petunia in the bed, but she was beside it, talking to the one who lay in the bed. In the bed was a small boy, with some red tufts of hair, and green eyes. And the boy looked to be very ill.

Hermione was the first to recover. She whispered, "Harry?"

At that moment Petunia looked up, having sensed something, and her eyes widened in surprise. She bent down and said something to Harry. He tried to look at them, but he was so tired he could hardly open his eyes. Just when Petunia turned around to go towards the visitors, Harry made a distressed sound, and everyone saw her rushing to a bassinet, which she held under Harry's mouth. They could see that Harry only brought up bile, nothing else.

Exhausted Harry lay back down again, and Petunia washed the bassinet clean. Then she stepped into a small side room where she washed her hands and changed out of the hospital gown she had worn over her own clothing. Then she stepped out to greet Harry's friends.

With a sad look in her eyes she looked at the presents everyone held. "Please, sit down; this is going to be a long story."

Overwhelmed with worry, surprise and confusion they did as she said. She took the last remaining chair, and felt so very tired. She looked back through the window at Harry, who wiggled his fingers, to show her it was alright. She really couldn't deal with this right now, not after the news they just had. However, she would be the one to tell it now, as Harry was in no condition to do it himself.

"I think it's best to start the story with the relationship between Lily and me. You see, that's where this entire mess started." She sighed. "Lily and I had always been very close, sharing everything, up until she got her Hogwarts letter. Of course, you can't exactly share magic, so Lily went of to Hogwarts and I went of to another school. We still had a good bond, writing letters the entire time, and looking forward to the holidays. However things changed when in sixth year James Potter made his way into Lily's life. He did love her, and didn't mind so much that she was muggleborn, but he hated us, my parents and me. So he slowly peeled her away from me. My parents didn't really notice, and they were killed during her seventh year, so it was just me James Potter needed to get rid off. I had also met Vernon Dursley and I was absolutely crazy about him. He loved me, but didn't like abnormal things and started setting me up against Lily. Eventually we had a huge fight over something we later found out was set up by Vernon and James. So we lost contact and I started to resent Lily and magic.

When Harry was dumped on our front doorstep, yes dumped, you can't excuse putting a baby in a blanket with only an accompanying letter in any other way.

Anyway, when Harry entered out lives, I was saddened to have lost Lily, and was glad to have something of her, but Vernon wished to have nothing to do with him, so he was put into the cupboard under the stairs and made to do chores." Remus growled at that, but he was glad to hear some things. He had always wondered why Lily suddenly didn't talk about her sister anymore.

"When Harry was nine, he started getting ill very easily. I finally convinced Vernon to take him to the doctor, telling him I was afraid it would spread out to Dudley. The doctor told me it was leukaemia and had to be treated right away, if we wanted Harry to have a chance. Vernon wanted to refuse at first." Her story was interrupted by the angry shouts of the children.

Snape quickly growled "Quiet." He wanted to hear more.

"Thank you, Severus. As I was saying, Vernon refused at first, but the doctor – Doctor Romanov – convinced Vernon by saying it was an experimental treatment, and we wouldn't have to pay for it. In reality he just arranged the finances from a fund especially for poor people with sick children. I was the only one to visit Harry while in the hospital and at first I didn't want to go. I still had something against him, as he looked so much like James. When I finally came for a bit longer than a minute, I saw him looking very different. His hair had fallen out due to the chemo, and it was now growing back red. It reminded me so much of Lily, that it shook me awake. I realised I couldn't shut out this part of her, so I started to actually care for Harry." She realised that especially the men now knew that she had no love for him the other years.

"We grew quite close, and no-one else knew about it. I told Harry as much as possible about the wizarding world, and one time, our doctor came walking in. Instead of thinking I was crazy, he was delighted, as his brother was a wizard and now he had others to talk to about magic. Eventually Harry was declared healthy. It had nearly taken a year for him, mainly staying in the hospital. Vernon hadn't seen him once, so he didn't know Harry looked so much more like his mother. I told Harry we should still pretend to hate each other. I had wanted to divorce, but Vernon would have taken Dudley and I didn't want to lose my son, so I stayed. Harry agreed to the acting, and managed to make himself look like his father again. He just wished very hard for it and it has worked ever since. He has kept up with the expectations from your world, and every summer we came back to this hospital for yearly check up. He drops his glamour inside, and never gets an owl about using magic, so what exactly he does we don't know, but it doesn't matter."

Severus and Remus are quite impressed, and say so. "Harry must have an even larger reserve of magic than we had thought, as he still managed to do his normal schoolwork. But how come you didn't make him look more like his mother when he was at Hogwarts?"

Petunia sighed; this was something she didn't really know how to explain. "Harry found out something. He felt that even though muggles also can change their hair colour, he felt going from black unruly hair, to red with curls, as well as improved eyesight was a bit suspicious, so he looked it up while at Hogwarts. He found some sort of spell which became quite popular in pureblood families. They wanted their children to look a lot like themselves, and James probably cast the spell, as Harry looked so much like him. The spell probably broke due to the chemo, and the red hair and good eyes are his real appearance. He rather prefers it, and only keeps up the Harry James Potter act for the wizarding world."

Draco was intrigued by the spell Petunia had mentioned. He had never heard or looked for such a spell. "Severus? Do you think my father used that spell on me as well?" he asked. The others looked interested as well.

Severus gave Draco a hard look, and then spoke up, "Yes, it is very likely that Lucius did so. Perhaps one day we can remove it?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically. He would love to look less like his father. Then his gaze turned towards the bed on the other side of the window, and he stood up to get a better look. Harry had fallen asleep, and seemed so very small. "He's really very ill isn't he, Petunia?" he asked.

"Yes he is," she whispered, the words caught in her throat.

"What else is there?" Remus asked, as he could sense her feelings a bit.

Petunia took out a handkerchief and started dabbing her eyes. "It's just. It's just that I had a conversation with Doctor Romanov today, and he had some bad news." She was al out crying now. Severus felt uncomfortable, and he had an incline of where this was leading. "You see, he told me... He told me that it's not working. The treatment is not working as it should. There's nothing more he can do. He told me that any other doctor would have stopped treatment at least a month ago, but he kept going, as he really hoped for some miracle. But it's not going to happen..."

She cried so hard, her shoulders shook, and Remus wrapped his arms around her to comfort her, as well as himself. Hermione was crying on Ron's shoulder, while Ginny sat very still on her chair. Severus was looking at his godson, who still stood looking at the small form in the bed. He stood up and went over to Draco. He saw silent tears drip down his face, and slowly wrapped his arms around Draco. When he was comforting Draco, he looked at the boy in the bed, that was to mean so much to all of them. The boy that had them all fooled.

Petunia started up again. "Harry got the last bag of chemo today, but he will stay in the hospital for two more days. He has brewed a strong revitalising draft for himself, which will allow him to leave the hospital much sooner than normal. Perhaps Severus, you can have a look at it now? After that we will come to Grimmauld Place, as Harry was planning on telling you then. He told me he doesn't much care for treatment any more, and that he still wishes to go to Hogwarts, though I wanted to keep him with me."

Snape took the small bottle of potion, and gave it a good look, sniffed it and took a tiny drop. "It's good." Too bad that the only time he praised Harry for a potion, Harry wasn't awake to hear it.

Just then, a soft knock sounded on the door. Severus quickly put the potion away, and Petunia called "Come in."

In came a tall dark-haired man, with slightly sad eyes. He wore doctors' clothes. With him was a girl of perhaps nine years old, with a completely bald head, but she looked healthier than Harry did. Her big blue eyes looked over from Petunia to Harry, and she let out a tiny sob.

"Hello, Petunia. Sally here wished to see Harry for a moment, just for this once. You know how they can get when it concerns Harry. I hope you don't mind?"

This was obviously Doctor Romanov. Petunia shook her head. "I don't mind. He is very tired though Sally, but I'm sure you know that."

Sally nodded. She was a very serious girl for her age. Slowly, she walked towards the door, and entered. The others saw her scrubbing her hands, arms and put on some of the gowns. Then she entered the room and walked over to the bed. It seemed Harry was merely resting, as he opened his eyes a bit, and looked over to Sally. When she started to cry slightly, he managed a small smile, and motioned her over. She nearly jumped in the bed with him, and curled up to lie beside him. The others, who weren't used to Harry being like this, were looking in surprise how Harry managed to comfort another child, while he was the one not going to make it. Petunia and Doctor Romanov were used to it by now though.

"You know Petunia, several of the children in the other wards were crying for him. They miss their brother, you know?"

Petunia nodded, and tried to smile. "Yes I know, and I'm afraid they will need to miss him for quite long this time. Perhaps they may never see him again." With that, she cried again.

Remus just hugged her, and tried to comfort her, while his tears made their way down his face. Severus only managed to grip onto his present harder. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, and why. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were quite devastated. They had not been prepared for news like this, and were very afraid of losing their friend like this. Not after the many revelations they had in the last few days. Draco didn't know what to do. He kept looking at his very sick friend, lying there pale and trembling in the hospital bed, while trying to comfort a little girl. His friend, the very good friend he had, was dieing, and hadn't told any of them, was only going to tell them when there was no more cure. He didn't know what to do. Draco always knew what to do. This time however, he just felt lost.

Like they all felt lost.


	13. On to Grimmauld Place

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! also, I now have two people translating english into latin for me, so you won't need to offer you're help anymore. furthermore, I think I will dissapoint a lot of people with the way this story is going to go, but I already wrote it, and won't change it either. Perhaps I will post one-shots from others POV, so I can go into other parts of the story as well.

Once more, thanks to azntgr01, my beta.

Chapter Thirteen: On to Grimmauld Place

After letting the news sink in, the entire group made their way back to Grimmauld Place, dreading to come back with such a message. They still had their presents in their hands, as Petunia had asked if they could please celebrate Christmas when they came over in two days time.

As Severus and Remus had expected, the news hadn't been received very well. Mr and Mrs Weasley had been devastated and had hugged their children as hard as they could. Mrs Weasley had wanted to go to the hospital right away, but Dumbledore stopped her. Even he was in tears, something most had never seen before. He blamed himself, felt he should have given Harry more chances to talk to him, but Severus told him, they had kept it a secret for everyone, afraid of Vernon and later of Voldemort finding out. Dumbledore had eventually accepted it, and had then started readying a room for Harry and his aunt to stay in. They wouldn't make Harry go up and down the stairs all the time.

McGonagall had cried her eyes red, and was determined to look after Harry when he would be back in Hogwarts. Fred and George were serious for once, which was quite a shock to anyone else. Hermione and Ron were wondering if they should tell Neville and Luna, or if they should let Harry do it. In the end, they decided that Harry would have to do so.

After two days of organizing, and coming to terms with it all, they were just waiting for Harry and Petunia to arrive. Petunia had called Hermione's home to say they were going to come around three o'clock. Harry would be on strong painkillers, and would get something to help him sleep. The house was gleaming, because Mrs Weasley had reacted by cleaning. She hated that she wouldn't be allowed to fuss over Harry, but Dumbledore and Mr Weasley had made it clear that Petunia was his aunt, and primary caretaker.

Everyone was waiting nervously in the kitchen well before twelve, and every time something creaked or even sounded close to the doorbell, they stood up, wanting to go and see Harry. Finally, at exactly three o'clock the doorbell rang. Luckily they had managed to remove the portrait of Mrs Black just the day before, so everything was quiet except for the anxious people going to the door.

Remus opened the door, and found a sickly looking Harry in a wheelchair, slightly grinning up at him, while Petunia was behind the wheelchair to push it. Doctor Romanov looked on in wonder at the odd house. He was carrying the bags, since Remus would go with Petunia to get the rest of her luggage.

"Please come in all of you. I'm sure you have time for some tea and cookies?"

Doctor Romanov smiled and entered, he loved getting to see other wizarding homes, besides the one of his brother. Harry looked on in wonder as well, and noticed Mrs Black was gone.

"Hey Remus," his voice croaked slightly. "When did Mrs Black go?"

Remus smiled at him, "well, we managed to remove her yesterday, and now it's finally quiet enough."

Harry smiled at him, and at his friends. Hermione seemed to have trouble containing herself, as did Mrs Weasley. She was in fact crying.

"Ehm, perhaps we should go to the kitchen?" Harry ventured. He wasn't looking forward to having everyone pressing in on him; he had only just gotten out of the hospital after all. Even though the potion had helped, he was still very tired and would remain tired for the rest of his time left.

Petunia turned him towards the kitchen, but had trouble with the stairs, until Severus used a 'Wingardium Leviosa' on the wheelchair. Doctor Romanov looked immensely pleased about it all, and Petunia smiled at Severus.

The people who hadn't seen Harry in the hospital were staring at him in shock, and were crying. Harry was nearly bald, he had lost a lot of weight, and despite the fact that he wore warm clothes, and had a blanket around him, he still shivered in the cold. Petunia settled herself next to him, tucking him in some more, and accepting the tea Mrs Weasley gave her.

Doctor Romanov explained to the others what they could expect. "Harry will only have several months as most to live. During that time, he will have to take his painkillers, and will feel very tired most of the time. Also, he can be getting problems with his body. He could catch a cold much easier, or a simple wound could become infected. Frankly all sorts of things can happen to him, but Harry knows all of this. Since Harry is adamant about returning to Hogwarts, I suggest that you will only let him go to classes for half days. And it will have to be limited further." Harry made as if to protest, but Doctor Romanov just looked at him severely. "You know just as well as I do, that you won't be up to going to classes later on." He said. Harry nodded.

Ginny and Hermione couldn't help themselves anymore, and burst out crying. Harry surprised most people by taking Ginny on his lap and shushing her, while he held Hermione as close as possible, rubbing her back. The others had to cry to, though Snape held it in. Inside his head, he was shouting at the unfairness of it all. He had seen Harry with several of the younger students, knew the boy would be a great person and now he was dieing!

After Harry had calmed most of the people down (and really shouldn't he be the one crying?) he looked over at Draco, and smiled softly. "Draco, did you finish it? He murmured, but everyone had heard him anyway.

Draco smiled, "yes, thanks to the help." The other children were confused.

"Draco, wasn't the list assigned to you by someone from the Order?" Hermione asked him.

Draco smirked. "No, in fact it was the owner of the house who told me what to do, didn't you Harry?"

"But what was it for Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry seemed to debate with himself for a while, and then decided to just tell them his plans. After all, it seemed he wouldn't be around to see it completed. "Well, as you know this place is mine now. And I felt I should do something good with it. I knew I didn't really want to become an Auror, and had some trouble figuring out what I did want to do. Finally I realised I wanted to open up an orphanage, and this place would be big enough for it too. It just needed to be cleaned, and repaired. I asked Draco to help me, since he knows more about the wizarding world than I do. He agreed and has made a list of things that need to be done to this house to make it into the best orphanage. And Aunt Petunia is going to help as well, aren't you?"

Petunia looked surprised, but then decided on agreeing, after all, it was what Harry wanted to do, and she could lead an orphanage, she was sure, so she nodded. The smile Harry gave her was nearly blinding. Everyone else was just stunned, that Harry had such plans and loved him all the more for it. Dumbledore stood up, and carefully embraced Harry; as if afraid he would hurt the boy. Harry hugged him back, but much more fiercely.

Petunia noticed how tired Harry started to look, and so she suggested that it was time for presents now. They all agreed, happy to think of something else for a little while.

Remus was the first to give his present, and it was a warm shawl, in Harry's favourite colours (he had admitted to Remus that he rather liked green) and so it was green, with a little hint of gold on the edges. Also he received a warm woollen hat, which he promptly put on his head, since that was nearly bald. Remus had bought it, knowing Harry's winter things were very worn by now, but hadn't thought it would come in handy right away.

Hermione had bought him several children's books, classics like 'Peter Pan', 'Cinderella' and other such stories, as Harry had once told her he rather liked such stories, since he never really knew them.

Ron and Ginny had bought little figurines of a phoenix, a stag, a dog and a wolf. They were nearly lifelike and done in colour. Harry admired them, and put them away carefully, afraid of breaking them.

Fred and George had gotten him the newest samples of sweets, and pranks, which he tried to hide from his teachers, who saw anyway, and just gave him knowing looks.

Mrs Weasley had made him a pie, and his annual sweater, this time in red, with a little dragon on it. He immediately put it on over his normal clothes, saying that it was much warmer this way. Mrs Weasley began to weep again.

Draco had given Harry a journal he could write in. Draco would be able to read the message, and would be able to reply. Harry loved it, especially the future of the ink changing colour depending on your mood.

And then it was time for Severus to give him his present. It was for both Petunia and Harry really, and turned out to be a photo-album filled with pictures of Lily Evans together with her friends, strange situations she had gotten into, or anything else that made a nice picture. She smiled and waved up at them the entire time. Severus was in several of those pictures as well, just as Remus was. Severus had also framed several of the moving and unmoving pictures, so they didn't have everything in the book. Harry surprised everyone, even himself, by giving the man a hug. It would have lasted longer, except that he was very tired, and nearly fell asleep by now.

So Petunia and Remus gathered him up, and took him to his new bedroom, where he promptly fell asleep. Petunia thanked Doctor Romanov, and Severus showed him out. Then Petunia went into Harry's bedroom, to catch up on some sleep as well, and the others softly talked about what would happen now. They tried to lighten the mood, but it never did quite work.

And so passed the rest of the holidays. Harry gained back some strength, and would walk around for a bit, before tiring and returning to the wheelchair, which was now spelled to tackle stairs, and other bumps on the way. He tried to hide it, but the others noticed that he was often taking painkillers. Poppy and Severus were frustrated that magical painkillers didn't seem to have much of an effect. Severus was now analysing the muggle painkillers, hoping to come up with a magical potion that had at least the same properties. Harry's friends also noticed that he had more trouble keeping his attention on more than one thing at a time.

They all knew he was sick, but it still took some time for the news to really sink in.

* * *

A/N: the next chapter will be posted on saturday, since I won't have time to do it tomorrow. That's for all you people who keep asking when the next update's going to be!


	14. Return to hogwarts

**A/N: **Warning! Extreme sappiness at the end of this chapter. Might leave tear-tracks on your face, as well as ruined make-up (for that one reviewer...) Also, thanks to my beta: azntgr01.

Chapter Fourteen: Return to Hogwarts

Harry had decided that he was going to return to Hogwarts looking as he did now. He didn't wish to hide anymore, he wanted to have his aunt near him, and he really didn't know how to keep his illness from other students. Harry knew that he was tired much more easily than before, and it would be hard to explain to both the DA and SL, as well as the younger students, why he would need to rest more often. Besides his friends were acting differently around him, even though he tried to make them behave like always. Hermione did say to him that she couldn't help feeling all motherly over him. Ginny had agreed.

So after talking about it with Professor Snape, his aunt and Dumbledore, they had decided to let the story get out in the open, even though it would make Voldemort more active. After all the news of having a very ill enemy would make him happy.

Professor Snape also had to make some changes to his life. He was now also on the hit list of Voldemort. The man (or what went around for a man) had started dropping hints in meetings, stating there was a traitor in their midst, and he was closer to finding out who it was. Snape knew the tactics. It had worked several times before actually. Voldemort would start saying he knew about a traitor, until those persons got so nervous, they betrayed themselves in one way or another. After talking about it with Dumbledore, it was decided Snape wouldn't respond to the Dark Mark anymore. So now Voldemort knew who his traitor had been, and Snape was to be kept safe in Hogwarts (which had him in quite a horrible mood for a few days, until Harry pointed out he rather liked having an alive Potions Master around, instead of a decidedly dead one. Snape had cooled down after that and had even apologized. Though he later denied that part).

So two lives were different upon the return to Hogwarts. Although, two...?

Petunia had agreed to come to Hogwarts as well. She would be staying in the guest rooms. Harry wanted to stay in the dorms for as long as possible, until he would be more trouble than fun for the rest of the boys. His aunt had been quite happy to go back to Hogwarts; she had agreed to sometimes help out the Muggle-Studies professor. Harry had also noticed the glances she had kept shooting in Remus' direction and knew the man had some feelings for her as well. After all, Remus had been the one bringing Harry to his aunt the entire time. And they had even started chatting and drinking tea with each other. Harry knew, because he had caught them at it several times. He only smiled at them, which encouraged his aunt and 'uncle' to keep interacting. He was still brooding on a plan to get them together.

Draco had handed over the finished list to Harry, who had told him to keep it for now, as he might know more about who could fix everything in the house. Draco understood the underlying message of 'I won't likely be here by the time the orphanage is going to be built.' This had resolved Draco into making another decision. He had asked the Headmaster to see if he also had a spell cast on him to make him look like his father. Dumbledore had just given him a look, and quickly cast a spell to see if it were so.

Draco was pleased, and unnerved to find out he was indeed put under an appearance changing spell. After thinking it over, as well as talking about it with both Harry and Snape, he asked if it could be removed. Dumbledore was quite happy to provide the services.

What came out under the charms was really more Draco. His hair was still blond (which he rather liked), but it was darker, and much longer too, nearly falling to his butt. His eyes were a deeper shade of blue, and didn't look so cold. He really looked more like a mix between his father and mother now. Draco was so fond of his new look, that he also pushed forward a procedure to make him an emancipated minor, seeing as how his father was back in Azkaban, and his mother didn't have much of a say over him. Besides he still had Voldemort looming ahead. He'd rather be emancipated and being able to control his own life, than his mother ordering him around to take the Mark. Dumbledore and Mr Weasley arranged all the paper work and managed to get it past several Order members who worked in the right departments, and just before the holidays were over, Draco was an emancipated minor, with Snape as his sort of backup guardian.

* * *

Now they were waiting in the Great Hall for the students to return. They had decided against using the Hogwarts Express, since Harry would be feeling too weak. Besides they would be way too vulnerable there. So, when the students came walking in they were quite surprised to see an obvious muggle woman sitting at the head table, talking animatedly with Remus and Snape, while Draco was talking to a boy with very short red hair on his head, and very green eyes, while being surrounded by the two Weasleys and Granger. Surprised, most students wondered where Harry Potter had gone to and why the group didn't use the train to come to Hogwarts, but they settled in their places, and waited for the Headmaster to open the meal.

Dumbledore rose out of his seat, and smiled down (a little sadly) at the students. Everyone quieted down. "Welcome back everyone. I hope you have had an enjoyable Christmas and gotten the chance to empty your minds a little over this break. As you might have noticed we have some changes in here. I would like to introduce Mrs Evans to you, who is Mr Potter's aunt. For different reasons she is going to stay here at Hogwarts for now. I hope you will all treat her with respect and kindness, as she will also be helping in Muggle Studies classes from time to time. Even though she is not able to use magic, she has her own ways of getting her way." His eyes were twinkling full time now, and Harry had a hard time keeping in his laughter, especially because he knew that he would be in the spotlight not long after.

"Also, some of you might have noticed that Mr Potter seems to be missing. I can assure you he is not. However, I ask you not to ask him too many questions of his change in appearance, nor why his aunt is with us. If you still do not know where Mr Potter is, I suggest you look between Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger, as he is sitting right there."

All heads in the hall swerved towards the small boy with short red hair sitting between the two students. Surprised and worried whispers were going round. Dumbledore quickly added in his other words, before the students would break out in louder chatter. "Then I wish you a very pleasant meal, and a good night afterwards, as lessons start again tomorrow." When he sat down, he was bombarded with questions from teachers who weren't in the Order.

The students were wildly speculating about why Harry would look so different, and eventually the first year students didn't care about keeping everything secret, and rushed towards Harry. At first it was only the Gryffindor first years, but when the other first years saw them flocking Harry, they joined the group as well. Surprised, the older students stopped talking, and looked at the large group (and it was growing with second and third years) of students who were talking and gesturing to Harry. Harry's friends were just as surprised, and the only ones who knew anything about this were Petunia and Severus, who smirked knowingly to each other.

Harry had turned around in his seat, and hugged several younger students to him, while trying to answer questions. But the group around him was growing so large, he couldn't make himself heard. Finally Hermione had enough, and she put up a handy spell that kept the group from closing in. The other effect it had was that it made the group mute for a short while, so Harry assured the students he would tell them everything after dinner. They agreed, and left for their own tables, were they were being watched by the older students.

Harry had a hard time concentrating on the rest of the meal, since his head was already working on how he would tell his students (Yes, he thought of them as his, even as a big family of younger brothers and sisters) what was going on. Draco (who nobody had even dared to tell he would need to sit with the Slytherins) noticed he was getting tired, and signalled to Severus, who in turn relayed the news to Dumbledore. When not even two minutes later the tables cleared of all food, Harry smiled gratefully up at them. He really wasn't feeling up to staying up late, even though he had slept in later, and had taken an afternoon nap.

Slowly the students cleared out of the Great Hall, even though the first, second and most of the third year students stayed seated. Also, the teachers and Harry's friends remained. When the doors closed, signalling the other students had left, Harry slowly rose up. He had been able to walk periods, if not going to fast, and he thought he could manage the walk to the Room if someone supported him.

Several of the first years seemed to take his standing up as a sign to flock him, and they surrounded him, taking his hands, or just plainly keeping him upright a bit more, because they flung their arms around his waist. They didn't know what was going on exactly, but they could tell Harry was feeling sick. Their move surprised even the teachers, seeing as how it was a mixed group of first years that helped Harry.

"Thank you Annabela, Alwyn, Sally, Cynric and Yf, I really appreciate you being so ready to help me. Let's lead the way to our Room then, won't we?" They grinned up at him, and allowed him to sort of, lead the way. The rest of the students followed, with the teachers closing ranks. Petunia and Severus smiled at each other, confusing Remus, who was trying to find out what was going on. Dumbledore, who walked just behind them, was also trying to listen in, as he didn't know it either. However, Petunia and Severus kept their mouths tightly shut.

The teachers and Harry's friends became more confused when they stepped into hallways that clearly hadn't been used in a long time. Harry had learnt a neat little spell that would make the hallways look dusty and unused, while really, students would walk over the floor quite regularly.

Eventually they reached the wooden door, and Harry placed his hands on it, stating 'Home'. The door opened immediately even surprising Harry, who never had such a big reaction from the castle. They stepped into the room, and the students gathered around the large fireplace automatically, and they positioned Harry in front of it. Hermione did get him a large chair though. The students sat on the floor, and the couches, and the adults took the chairs. They looked around in surprise at the large room, the portrait hanging above Harry, drawing much attention as well.

Harry cleared his throat lightly, and had everyone's attention.

"I am not sure what to tell first. Should I tell the teachers and my friends what this room is first, or should I tell you all why my appearance has changed?"

Petunia helped him out with this one. "I believe you should start with the Room. It will not take as long as the other part."

Harry nodded, and cleared his throat again.

"Well then, I had always thought something should be done to unite Hogwarts, but I wasn't sure how to go about it. After all, Malfoy and I were ranting against each other as well, so it wasn't as if I was going to give a good example. However, this summer I decided to lay out plans to really make my ideas work. I befriended Draco, and felt other students would be able to do the same. I just needed a good place in Hogwarts. When I was wandering around, I accidentally stumbled upon this room, and felt it would be perfect. I asked the house elves about it, and they told me this used to be Lady Ravenclaw's rooms. The portrait above me is all the Founders together on a picnic. It doesn't really look as if they are fighting, now does it?" he grinned lightly.

The teachers grinned a little as well, and most sounded intrigued. Some of the third year students hadn't heard this story either, and so they too were listening interestedly.

"I rounded up all the first years, and showed them this room, telling them they could arrange the interior, and together we would be responsible for keeping this a secret for now. This room is used for studying, reading, gardening, sleeping, playing games, and generally it's a Common Room for everyone. Eventually the first years were so close that we decided to invite others too. So far we have all the second years and most third years here as well. I have placed wards and alarm spells on this room. If anything happens in here, I will be warned to come here, if someone has a nightmare, if a fight broke out, just about anything. Of course, during the weekends I couldn't be here, so several of the students were appointed to handle problems during that time. They have been great with it. Frankly, we were slowly spreading the news of this room to all of the years in Hogwarts, but it was hard as we needed to keep it a secret for now. However, we're not going to keep it a secret anymore, since everyone noticed all students gathering around me in the Great Hall."

He mock glared at the students in front of him, who had the decency to blush slightly. The teachers were stunned, and started asking several questions to Harry, who answered without problems. Eventually though, the students had enough of it, and interrupted by asking Harry why his looks had changed.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. Everyone was quiet again.

"When I was nine I got leukaemia. For those of you who don't know about that, it's a muggle disease, cancer in the bloodstream in this case. It makes you very ill, and can cause you to die. However I received treatment and it was successful. I had to stay in the hospital for nearly an entire year though. During that time my hair fell out because of the treatment. It returned red and curly." He laughed when some students snickered, but he could see some of them working things out. "My aunt found it safer if I changed my appearance back to how it was before though, and so I used my magic to change my looks. I have kept this look ever since. Once in Hogwarts I found out that my appearance had also changed because the muggle medicines had broken through a spell my father had used on me. It was a spell to make me look very much like my father. As you can tell, Draco had that spell on him as well, and it has now been taken care of."

The heads swivelled to Draco, who even blushed slightly by all the attention.

"Anyway, each year I had to return to the hospital for a safety check up. This summer was to be my last time for several years. However, the news I got back wasn't good. The cancer had returned and treatment was very much necessary. We made up the story of my aunt being sick, as we didn't want anyone to know, not even my friends, out of fear for Voldemort finding out. So instead of visiting my sick aunt, I was the one being sick, and getting treatment."

Several of the girls had tears dripping down their faces, and they crept closer to Harry.

"This holiday I received my last treatment. It wasn't working anymore, and if it weren't for the fact my doctor didn't want to give up, treatment would have stopped some months ago. There is nothing that can be done anymore, and so I decided to reveal the truth. I'm not going to get better, and at most, I will only have several months to live. My friends found out when they came to the hospital to celebrate Christmas with me and my aunt, and most people only find out right now. It is also the reason why I dropped the glamour. I've decided you can all see that I look more like my mum, even though I'm pretty much bald now." He tried to make it into a little joke, but most of the first years were climbing onto his chair, crying and hugging him. He hugged them back as tightly as he could, and comforted as many of them as possible.

The second and third years had taken to sit at his feet, and were comforting each other, or some of the first years. The teachers that hadn't known were crying as well, with Hagrid nearly knocking over Dumbledore in his hurt.

Mathilda gathered enough breath to mutter, "that's why your aunt's here, isn't it Harry?" He just nodded, and gathered her close for a hug, knowing they needed it. When everyone was just hiccupping, or sniffling, Harry added, "We don't keep this room a secret anymore. It will be fun to see the others react when you're going to sit together. Also, my friends will help as well if there are some problems. As I'm sure the teachers will be doing. Besides Professor Snape has known about it for a while already, so you all know it will be fine."

All the teachers turned to stare at Snape, who looked decidedly smug. The teachers started rounding on him, but Petunia walked forward to help Harry, as he looked decidedly tired and probably needed his painkillers again. When she came forward, the younger students stood up, to allow her access. However, Harry wasn't able to get himself out of the chair because he was so tired, so Remus came and lifted him up.

Harry smiled down at the tear-stained faces, and murmured; "Now, you all need to go to bed and sleep it over. Tomorrow is a new beginning for all of us. I will expect to see you at breakfast, sitting wherever you please, as long as it isn't on the ground. You all understand me? No more crying for now, you will be making me very proud to keep your heads up, and to cheer each other up now."

They all nodded at him, willing to do everything for their big brother. And so they silently went to their own common rooms, leaving through the short-cut doors. But not before being given a good night kiss, or hug from Harry. He had taken to doing so every time they left, and it was so comforting for them, that even Remus had to wait, until all 75 students had been given attention. And then, finally, it was time for Harry himself to retire. Not even out of the room, Remus noticed the small boy was asleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: told you so!


	15. Changes

A/N: Happy Easter! (I know, it's a bit late). and thanks to my beta: azntgr01! And now worries: no tears in this chapter, it's a rather happy one.

Chapter Fifteen: Changes

Harry was woken up by Ron the next morning, and because he wasn't sure he could stand up for so long, he went down to the Great Hall in his wheelchair, together with his friends. They arrived somewhere in the beginning of breakfast, and so Harry had a wonderful opportunity to see how all the students would react to the changes.

At first the older students were to sleepy to notice some of the younger ones changing tables and meeting in mixed groups, but eventually it caught their attention, and breakfast was forgotten for a while when they looked around and spotted Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin students talking and eating together. Some of the students came up to Harry to ask him for advice on one thing or the other, while others were just enjoying eating together.

At the Slytherin table, it appeared to go wrong, when some Gryffindor students were invited to come over. The older students wanted to chase them away, but Draco stopped them, and even moved over so they could sit. The rest of the Slytherin League took over as well, and the other students were left staring.

Eventually when the confusion set in big time, Dumbledore stood up, and addressed the students once more. "Good morning everyone. As you might have noticed there have been some changes this morning. It appears that one of our students (he looked towards Harry) had made some plans to unite our school. Last night we found out, and the students involved decided to get it out in the open. This is why students are now sitting at other House tables, and are mingling. I am very proud of al these students and wish to say that you only need to be with your House for classes and to sleep. All students are allowed to eat at other tables and go into each others Common rooms if they are invited over. I hope the older students will join in as well."

Everybody clapped, especially the ones who knew Harry was responsible. As soon as the clapping stopped, the Slytherin League walked over towards Harry. As Draco had sat with them last night his visit didn't come as such a big surprise, but the others did. Harry smiled up at them, and was slightly shocked when Pansy suddenly hugged him, and cried. He started murmuring soft nonsense to her, and comforted her. It seemed Draco had told them.

"Oh Harry, everything does happen to you, doesn't it?" she murmured. He just grinned up at her, shrugging to show there wasn't much he could do about it.

Blaise sat down next to Harry. "We have been thinking it over, and perhaps it is a good idea if you start combining the DA with SL lessons. It would mean you can spend more time resting and besides, there is no need to keep us separate now."

Harry looked down, thinking about it. It was his wish to have the two groups together, but what if his friends from the DA didn't agree? He looked up at them. Seamus decided to act his age for once and spoke up: "I believe Harry, that we all agree on this move. It would save you some time, and besides, we'd like a chance to get to know each other better." He smiled to Pansy, who huffed.

"Very well then," Harry murmured. "Tomorrow will be the first meeting of both groups.

A loud chorus of 'Yes!' went up, and it seemed most agreed on this statement. Besides, they had been filled in on Harry's illness, and were worried about him. This way they could all keep a close eye on him.

The rest of the day was filled with questions about Harry's changed appearance, until most students had heard via the gossip mill. Then he was flocked with questions about lessons, problems that needed solving, and oh yes, Harry still needed to go to classes. He couldn't go to Charms though, as he was too tired after lunch. Petunia made him sleep for over an hour, and then was with him while he went into the Common Room. There hadn't ever been so many people in there, and even though there was snow lying outside, there were even students going out into the garden. They all came up to Harry to tell him what they thought of this room, and a lively discussion sprouted between Ravenclaws and Slytherins about the portrait. They wondered if it wouldn't be possible to animate it, so they could talk to the Founders. Unfortunately when they brought the idea up with Professor Flitwick, he had to disappoint them. The animation would have to be done while the portrait was made, and it couldn't be done afterwards.

However, this didn't deter the students, they had enjoyed the chance to discuss something like this, and managed to get Professor Flitwick inside the Room and involve him in the discussion about animating objects. The man thoroughly enjoyed himself, as his students seemed quite willing to learn, and offered some interesting theories themselves.

When it was dinner time, they were still going strong, but Professor McGonagall had decided to chase them into the Great Hall, amidst great laughter.

Hardly anyone noticed Harry take several painkillers, and him going to bed more than two hours earlier than normal.

* * *

The next day proved to be just as tiring and fun. Most teachers had some trouble getting everyone's minds back on track, but Snape especially didn't have any trouble with that at all. He did keep a good eye on his house though, but it appeared only a small group of seventh years was against the unity, and he was saddened to think they were already in too deep with the whole Dark Lord story. But he would try, and if they didn't change, than he would keep them away from harming his other students.

That evening the meeting of the DA en SL was held, and they had a bit of a problem trying to come up with a new name. Finally Harry was so frustrated he just called them the Hogwarts Quibbeling Bunch, and they liked the short version of it. HQB, which they would never explain to anyone else (at least, that's what all members swore). So the newly instated HQB listened to what Harry had planned.

And he had planned a lot. He wanted to expand the group, to cover as much students as possible, from first to seventh years. He was going to make mixed groups with students from all Houses, and all years together, as they would be able to work together the best. This night he just made mixed groups of different Houses, as there were hardly any age differences between them. He didn't know that the next meeting would have to be held in the Great Hall.

Hermione and Draco demonstrated many of the spells they were to practice, as Harry was tired. He could work his magic just fine, but he nearly fell asleep in his dinner, so his friends wanted him to have a rest. The evening went just fine.

So continued everything for the rest of the week. Harry would call meetings with the HQB, or go to the Common Room, but everyday he would sleep several hours during the day, and he needed to move around in his wheelchair, as all the stairs and hallways were to tiring for him. Within three meetings of the HQB the group had to go into the Great Hall for practices, as they didn't fit into the Room of Requirement any more.

What nobody knew was that Harry was looking up information on how to kill Voldemort. He had thought he had found a method, but there was too much magic needed, and when Hermione caught him looking so sombre, while poring over an old dusty book, he told her that it was important, but that he wouldn't tell her just yet.

They didn't know they were going to need this information pretty soon.

* * *

A/N:I totally forgot the Room of Requirements could expand. So the lessons of the HQB wil still be held in the Great Hall. thank my beta for pointing this out to me.


	16. Big problem

A/N: I'm not sure if I should hand out tissues for this chapter or not. It's not a sad chapter per se. but some people might find it so. also, to the one reviewer who also wanted to translate something into Latin for me, please send it within two days! i need it for the next chapter. Also, after this chapter, there's only five more left. The story will be finished once I post chapter 21.

thanks again to my beta: azntgr01.

Chapter Sixteen: Big problem

It was on a Tuesday morning a week later that things turned bad. Hermione had been waiting in the common room for the boys to come down, but they don't show up. Convinced that they overslept, she stomps up the stairs, while the other girls watch her in amusement. However, when she throws open the door to their room, and started shouting about 'Lazy bums, get up right no..." Then she screamed.

Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville were all stunned and bound to their beds, with obvious signs of a struggle had taken place on Harry's bed which was empty. Hermione's scream had caused others to run up the stairs, and see the chaos inside. Hermione wildly told them to go and get McGonagall, Dumbledore and Pomfrey. She didn't want Petunia to see this. Hastily Lavender and Parvati did as she said. She kept the other students out of the room, to make sure no evidence would be lost, and set to unbind and enervate the boys. Just when they all woke up, the teachers came in. Hermione started sobbing in distress and said that Harry was gone.

Other students near the door heard her and the news spread quickly. The boys couldn't tell the teachers anything as they had been asleep when they had been Stunned. However, Remus stormed into the room, and after looking around wildly, he sniffed deeply, and growled "Wormtail". It was nearing the full moon so his sense of smell was much better than normal, and he would never forget the smell of that traitor.

McGonagall and Dumbledore started herding the students towards the Great Hall, were Petunia immediately hugged Remus and started sobbing. The other students didn't really know what was going on, but the rumours spread quickly and so did the panic. The younger students turned pale, while thinking about their big brother.

Dumbledore stands up to address the students and tells them "I'm sorry to say that this night followers of Voldemort managed to gain entrance to Gryffindor Tower. They have taken Harry with them. We will do anything possible to get him back. The most I can ask of you is to remain as calm as possible and not go anywhere alone right now, as we don't really know how the followers managed to get inside."

Several of the young students started crying, and quickly older students came to comfort them, but most wanted _their_ Harry back to do the comforting. Some second year Slytherins walk up to the Head Table and go to Dumbledore. Surprised, he urges them to speak. Most other students are listening. "Please Headmaster, if you have found Harry, we wish to go out and help get him back. He's done so much for us, we wish to help."

Severus didn't know how he managed, but he kept his masks mostly in place, so he wouldn't be seen crying and smiling at his students, who were so bravely offering their help.

When the other students hear this statement, they start shouting they wish to help as well, and that they're with enough people to help and distract anyone hurting Harry. The shouting reaches such volumes, that it takes a couple of bangs from Dumbledore's wand to make them quiet again. Dumbledore looks over the desperate students, who are really united by now, but he just doesn't want them out there fighting.

"I am sorry, but right now we have no way of finding Harry, and even if we did, I would rather keep you out of harms way. I wouldn't be able to have to tell your parents or other family that something has happened to you too."

Most students do understand this, but they weren't planning on giving in, after all, Harry is deadly ill and he still manages to teach them, to comfort them and to love them, so why shouldn't they?

Then Hermione gasps in realisation, and sprints out of the hall. Remus follows behind her for her safety, and they run up to Gryffindor tower, where Hermione opens up Harry's trunk and starts searching through his belongings. She takes out the dusty big tome, a potions flask and a map of Britain.

Without explaining anything she sprints back downstairs with a bewildered Remus following behind her. She only stops when she is in front of the Head Table, with all students watching her, knowing she often can have very good ideas. She hands Snape the potion's flask, spreads the map on the table and lays down the book. Remus now sees she's also grabbed some of Harry's red hairs out of his comb. He really wonders what she is up to.

"Please Professor Snape, could you tell me if that potion is made correct?"

Surprised Severus opens the flask, and sniffs it, and then he looks at the colour and takes a tiny little drop on his finger. "This is a perfectly made tracing potion. How did you get this? It is one of the strongest and most difficult ones to brew. But it won't be of much help, since it can only trace the maker of the potion."

Hermione smiles and nods. "Well, I got it out of Harry's trunk. He's made it just to be sure, saying he wouldn't put it past Voldemort to take him away somewhere no spells could trace him. He's been looking for over a month to find this potion and make it. He knows it will be able to tell us his location even if there are wards surrounding the place."

Severus gapes lightly at her. "You mean to tell me that Mr Potter has made this himself, without blowing everything up?"

Hermione nods and then looks down at the map. "I'm sure, as is Harry, that Voldemort would keep him in Britain, so all we have to do now is add his hairs, and spread the potion out over the map. This way it will point us where he is."

Students were standing around the table in a half circle; keeping very quite as if making any noise at all could ruin the potion. Petunia hardly dares to hope to have Harry back.

Hermione adds the few hairs, and swirls the potion, until it becomes golden. Then she and Severus spread the potion over the map. Soon it starts concentrating in one area, and a picture forms of the place where Harry is kept. They are disgusted to find out he's been brought to Godric's Hollow, the place where his parents were killed.

Then Hermione opens the book and starts looking for the notes she knows Harry put in there. She is glad she asked him about this book last week, or else she wouldn't have known what to do to help her friend. In the mean time, she explains to the teachers that lately Harry has been very busy searching for ways to destroy Voldemort (not even realizing she is saying the name without hesitation). She explains Harry had thought the find the answer, but was disappointed as it needed many people to work. He had continued to look for a different solution. He had told her she would find out more when the time was right, and as she said, it couldn't be more right then at this time.

When she read part of the notes, she finally found in the middle of the book, she gasped and her eyes widened. The whole of Hogwarts (as well as Order members that had been arriving) was watching in tense silence. Hermione can hardly explain what she is reading, but judging by her tentative smile it can't be too bad. Severus reaches for the notes and reads them. When he also seems surprised, everyone wants to know what it is they have read. Hermione finally stammers out that it really is a way to get rid of Voldemort.

Surprised gasps fill the Great Hall.


	17. Prepare

A/N: And here is the new chapter! because I'm feeling in a good mood, and since I might not be able to update the next two days, I will go and update 2 chapters today! Many thanks to azntgr01, but also to Julia and Rhysel Ash for translating a most important bit of this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: Prepare

Harry had figured he didn't really want to kill anyone unless there was no other way, and so he had looked up all sorts of things to defeat Voldemort without killing him. Finally when he was just losing hope, he remembered something which both Bellatrix (oh how ironic) and Severus had told him. Dark Magic –once you had used it - would keep calling out to you, would want you to use it until you were consumed by it. Harry figured this sounded a lot like being addicted to something, and there were things that could be done against an addiction, although Voldemort would need a lot of it.

So he had been looking for magical means to rid someone of an addiction. It would need to work right away, seeing as how it would be unpractical to keep Voldemort in some sort of clinic to rehabilitate.

In the old tome he had thought he finally found something. It was a spell that had to be performed on the one you wished to cure. Your intentions had to be pure, and you couldn't do it alone, as it took a lot of energy. Also, the more and longer someone was addicted, the more power was needed to cure them. Harry had even made calculations and estimations on how much power would be needed to use this on Voldemort. And he had come up with the shocking high number of 300 people. This would be almost the entire Hogwarts population. So underneath the notes, he had written: "nearly hopeless, I can't expect everyone to be able to cast this spell, as it would take too much energy from the younger students."

This was read out to the students. However when they heard about this, and Draco asked if they wanted to raise their hands if they wished to help, most students raised their hands. The only exceptions were five seventh year Slytherin students, who were promptly stunned, and dragged of by Filch, who was cackling about getting his manacles out again. The other students dared to snicker lightly.

Faced with a solution to help Voldemort, and with determined students, Dumbledore set out to learn them the spell and wand movements. They would have to perform this all in one go, or else it wouldn't work. The words were the trickiest part, as the spell was a really long one. Mc Gonaggell contacts all Order members, as well as Aurors, and they quickly arrive at Hogwarts, to see groups of students learning the incantation and the wand movements. They quickly learn of the situation, and are determined to protect the students who are willing to go along with this plan.

The incantation they needed to learnmeant thisin English: 'Clean this body of the addiction, clean the mind of the addiction, clean the magic from the addiction. Make the body, mind and spirit whole again.'

In Latin it sounded like this 'Libera hunc corpum ab cupiditate,

libera mentem ab cupiditate,

libera magum ab cupiditate.

Coalesce corpum, mentem et animum.'

When everyone had it all memorised (with several very proud teachers, who never knew their students could learn a spell under an hour) Dumbledore gathered them all in groups of about fifty students and three leaders, either teachers or older HQB members. Every groupwas handed a Portkey that will take them as close to Godric's Hollow as possible. The Order members were clearing the way silently, and the Aurors would scout ahead of the large group of students. As one the entire school is suddenly nearly empty, except for Filch, the five students, Trelawney, who had been staying in her Tower and Petunia, who helped prepare the hospital wing with Poppy.

Silently the rest landed in Godric's Hollow, ready to help their fellow student.

* * *

A/N: the Latin translation was made by Julia. Another reader also translated for me and this is what came out of that.

Ablue hoc corpus aegrotationis, ablue mentes aegrotationis, ablue veneficium aegrotationis. Corpus, mentes, animusque totus denuo fac."

This was written by: Rhysel Ash.

Thanks to both of them! And for those who know their Latin, you can decide which of these translations you find best, I haven't got a clue!


	18. Getting Harry back

Chapter Eighteen: Getting Harry Back

Silently the Order members and Aurors search the way over to the Death Eaters. The students apply silencing charms so they won't be heard. But they find it very difficult once they come upon the large circle of Death Eaters who are surrounding Harry in the middle.

Of course, Harry is already ill, and hasn't exactly had the chance to take his painkillers, so when they started torturing him it hurt even more. All in all he wasn't a very happy wizard right now, and most students can see his magical powers trying to do something, but finding no way out.

The students and adults surrounded the Death Eaters, who are too involved in their entertainment to notice them. Even Voldemort doesn't notice them. They are too busy throwing spells at Harry. Apparently, torturing Harry wasn't much fun, for they had gotten two muggle children, at most five years old. Harry being Harry, is keeping them shielded from most curses, but can hardly move by now.

Several of the students cry silently while watching this, but become even more determined to help Harry. At a signal from Dumbledore they all stun the Death Eaters, and raise their wands towards Voldemort.

Voldemort is surprised to find himself surrounded, but dares to laugh at all the students. Aurors quietly portkey most of the Death Eaters out, and into holding cells.

Voldemort stands up and threatens to kill Harry, but before he manages to say more, Harry grabs his wand, which Ron threw at him, and they all see this as a signal to start the spell. Harry apparently got the idea, for he is half lying directly in front of Voldemort saying the spell. Voldemort can't move when under the spell, and so with in total 346 students, all the teachers and Order members, Voldemort is getting cleansed of Dark Magic. His form is writhing and screaming out in pain and anger, but everyone holds steady. Some younger students start swaying lightly from the power it takes out of them, but older students steady them and the Aurors return and add their power as well.

But none of them have as much power to give as Harry. His magic was looking for a way to protect him, and now seemed to have found a way to do so. He was practically flaring with the bright light of his power, even though he was feeling too weak to stand up. The muggle children were crying and clinging to him, but he hardly noticed. And slowly, oh so slowly, Voldemort became surrounded by a very big black cloud, which couldn't be anything else than the Dark Magic. The cloud grows and towers over all of them, while they still chant the spell, even though some younger students had to stop, as tired as they were.

Finally the clouds splits and breaks apart in such tiny little particles that they can't even been seen anymore. A breeze sets up and the cloud is gone within seconds. They stop the spell, exhausted, but overwhelmed at having helped Harry and managing to help Voldemort as well.

Broken out of their stupor, Remus and Harry's friends rush towards him, as he has toppled to the ground when he ended the spell. The two children cling to him, still crying, and they can't get them to let go. Finally they levitate both Harry and the children onto a stretcher, and prepare to Portkey back, since the spells preventing Portkeying from this place, have now fallen.

Dumbledore has walked over to the bundle that lay in the place of where Voldemort stood. The others stay clear of it. Dumbledore is only slightly surprised to find a little toddler, who looks at him shyly, and then yawns widely. Chuckling he greets little Tom, and takes him back to Hogwarts as well.

All students gather around the Portkeys again, and the Aurors go back to the ministry to help deal with the Death Eaters.

Back into the Great Hall, Remus rushes to the hospital wing with the stretcher, and all the other students sit down at the tables, to tired and worried to do anything else. Severus quickly walks down to his potions room, and gathers as much energizing potions as he can find. Then he gives them to all the younger students, who decide to only take a sip or two and share the rest with the other students, who also look tired. They would need to give their magic a rest for at least a week, but they didn't care. Right now they just wanted to eat something, sleep some more, and find out how Harry was.

Remus puts the stretcher down onto a bed, which he needs to enlarge since the two children still keep a hold of Harry. Little Tom seemed to have decided he wished to stay with Harry as well, and gets into a fuss until he gets his way, and is settled on the other side of Harry. Even in his now potion induced sleep; Harry wraps his arms around them protectively, which has his friends laugh in release.

Poppy uses several spells to close up some wounds on Harry and the two children, and declares Tom a very healthy one year old. Relieved his friends return to the Great Hall, were the house elves manage to put together a nice feast to celebrate. Severus told Dumbledore that all the Death Eaters had to have been present, and thus would all be captured today.

And so when the Minister came storming in, asking why his Aurors had been called away and why there were suddenly so many Death Eaters in his holding cells, he was told exactly what happened. Surprised and overwhelmed he decided to put an article in the Daily Prophet and to reward most people who were involved. Still everyone was glad when he left, and nobody really thought about the five students until the next morning, when they would be taken out of the manacles (with Filch moaning in the back ground) while being very pale and completely convinced that no, Voldemort wouldn't be having their support (not knowing he was defeated now).

Harry doesn't wake up until the next day, when he finds Petunia next to his bed, and three small children curled up around him. Remus is also there, and he thanks his uncle for being there, even though the full moon would be the very next day. All in all, he was very glad and wanted to hear everything that had happened, after he had woken up to find Wormtail in their dorm.

* * *

A/N: Only three more chapters to go! And I won't be updating until either tomorrow, or else on saturday(most likely saturday) I know this chapter was rather short, but well, it contained everything I wanted to put in on the ending of Voldemort. For those readers who are wondering: yes, the intent of the students, Aurors and teachers was pure. They wanted to help save Harry, how can that not be pure? (alright,I know, in the real books most of them would have felt good in harming Voldemort, can't say I blame them, but this works for my story, so bare with me)


	19. Interlude

Chapter Nineteen: Interlude

The muggle children were returned to their parents, with slightly changed memories. The parents were told their children had gotten lost, and had spent the day and night with some people who found them before being able to bring them back to their parents. The parents were so glad to have their children back that they didn't even question the story.

Little Tom seemed to have attached himself to Harry, which was a source of great amusement to his friends. But Little Tom started calling Harry 'daddy' and this had Harry crying. At first they were confused, but then they could hit themselves, after all, Harry would never be a 'daddy' and Little Tom shouldn't get too attached to him. Petunia took Little Tom and handed him to Remus, who seemed to have a very calming effect on the little boy. Petunia just hugged Harry and let him cry. She knew he had kept himself together for everyone else, but now everything was catching up to him, and it was time for him to let it all out. She was very grateful for Remus' support though.

Poppy finally declared Harry healthy enough to leave the Infirmary, but did tell him he should stay with his aunt in her rooms, as they were quieter and it would be better for him. Nobody needed to be told that this meant Harry's condition was getting worse. Not long after that Remus decided to also move into the rooms, as Harry had requested his uncle to stay with him. Remus had actually cried from happiness that Harry really considered him an uncle. Seeing this reaction, Harry decided to postpone how he really thought of both his aunt and unofficial uncle.

Harry started having trouble moving as everything kept hurting. He took as much painkillers as possible, but they weren't really helping anymore. Severus didn't get anywhere with his idea of combining muggle and magical medicine, and Harry told him to stop it for now. He had trouble sleeping as well, since that hurt too. They had already made his bed extra soft and comfortable, but with Harry loosing so much weight, it didn't really help either. Everyone could see he was getting worse. He only followed one or two classes a day, if he even managed to do so much, and he was not required to do any homework. In fact, the teachers just told him to help out other students, and not to do anything strenuous himself. He agreed with much happiness, glad he could still help others. This surprised many people, as they had thought Harry would be disappointed in not being able to follow classes like he wanted to.

Harry just explained to them, that he rather enjoyed helping others and seeing them succeed was good enough.

Many students spent as much time as possible with him, either in the Common Room, where he also had a bed waiting, or in the rooms with his aunt. They cheered him up with stories about things that happened in class (usually what went wrong) or about their homes. Unknown to Harry, Colin took many pictures and with the help of Harry's friends, was making an entire album.

It was about a month later that Harry couldn't get up the energy to sit in his wheelchair. He would have to stay in bed from now on. Poppy cried when she had to tell him this, and really, nobody was surprised when Harry was the one to comfort her. He just seemed to know how to act around people who were upset. He assured Poppy that he didn't blame her one little bit for not being able to do more to help him. In fact, he thanked her for all the care she had given him over the years. This seemed to help her collect herself, and she softly stroked his hair and cheeks, before straightening up and rattling of instructions which he should follow himself. Harry just laid back into his pillows and smiled at her.

The next day he asked Remus and Petunia to come and talk to him, as he needed to ask them as well as tell them something he had managed to arrange. He wanted to tell them before it was made public knowledge in the newspaper.

Remus and Petunia settled on the chairs next to his bed, and Little Tom went to sit next to Harry on the bed, snuggling up to his big brother (as Harry had made Tom call him).

"I just wanted to tell you something, and I think you'll like it. You see Remus; I have decided to use my _'fame' _(he pulled a face) for something I feel is important. I have persuaded the ministry to change the laws regarding werewolves. You will now be able to get Wolfsbane for just a little fee. You will be allowed to marry and to adopt. And when the ministry has looked over the old information books I have found about werewolves, you will most likely be able to have your own children, provided that werewolves don't pass the infection in that way." Remus was crying very hard by now, and Petunia hugged him.

Harry started looking nervous by now, and fiddled with the blankets. "What is it Harry? Is there more news like this?" Petunia asked, with a trembling smile.

He nodded. "I was just wondering, and wanted to ask... I know you really like each other, and I was wondering if perhaps Remus would want to become my official uncle? And you could adopt Tom, as he sees you as his parents anyway, but then you would be making it official? Mr Weasley helped me get the papers ready for that part, but of course, if you don't want to?"

Remus hugged Harry gently to him. He gave kisses on top of his now shiny red hair, and kept whispering, "we love you so much, we love you so much." Petunia included Tom in the hug as well, and they said at the exact same time, "we agree". Then Remus decided to do the rest more officially, and dropped down on one knee. "Will you marry me Petunia Evans?" he softly asked, while taking her hand.

Petunia smiled through her tears, and whispered "Yes, I will."

Harry was the one nearly squealing in joy at this. Seeing as how this was rather out of character for him, Remus and Petunia kept looking at him in surprise, until he hid himself under the blankets, his face beet red.

Remus and Petunia would marry as soon as possible, which happened to be in two days. They agreed to sign the adoption papers after they were married, so that there would be no confusion with their married names. When they left the room to pronounce this news to their friends and the students, Harry called in Dumbledore, to finalize his will. The man had agreed to help him with this, as well as being a representative of the wizarding world to make sure the will would be completely legal.

Harry told Dumbledore everything he wanted to happen and Dumbledore wrote it all down on a large scroll. He would work it out very neatly on official papers later, and Harry would then need to sign those papers and use some of his blood to seal them.

Harry had decided that both Remus and Petunia would go and run the orphanage, and he would leave most of the money to them, part of it in a trust fund to enable to finance the orphanage. He would also gift them with two smaller homes, where they could go to if they wished to leave the orphanage for a while. He would leave the Weasleys a lot of money, as well as Draco and Hermione. He left most of his books (the Potter and Black library) to Hermione, with the limitation that she would need to make most of these books available to the public and start a library if possible. Draco would become co-owner of the orphanage and would inherit some houses, since he didn't have one right now.

The rest of his belongings (which weren't too personal) would go to Hogwarts itself. It was mostly money, but also some portraits, and the Marauder's Map for instance. This was to improve and invest in unity activities. Severus would get holdings he had in some potion companies, while McGonagall would receive the Marauder's Book of Rules, which included all their pranks, pictures to go with it, and some neat little spells they had used. He was sure she could use a good laugh by now. Madame Hooch would see an improved Quidditch supply. The other teachers would be able to order some things for their classes they had always wanted. Harry just left them the money to provide for it.

Dumbledore promised to arrange it all, after he had hugged Harry carefully. Harry told him he was going to add several personal letters as well, and Dumbledore would keep them safe until the will was read.

Harry fell asleep quickly after that, glad that most was arranged before he was dead. He was as ready for death as he would ever be after the wedding, and now it was time for him to sleep some more.

He never saw Dumbledore leave the room crying, and walking stooped over as the old man he really was.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know many of you hoped that miraculously a cure would be found, and some of you had the idea that the cancer and Voldemort were connected, so Harry would be cured. I don't know where you got that idea, since I never even hinted at something like that. I give a warning out for the next chapter, as most of you will start crying their eyes out (I did twice already), but chapter 21, is going to be more cheerful (in my opinion). After that, it's finished! So I will post chapter 20 tomorrow, and chapter 21 on sunday. (or perhaps tomorrow too?)


	20. The wedding

Chapter Twenty: The Wedding

It was the day of the wedding, and the entire school was waiting in anticipation. They had the entire day of, as the wedding would take place in the Great Hall, and all students and teachers were invited. Several of the parents were invited as well, such as the Weasleys. Where the Head Table usually was, was now an altar for the wedding. The groom was already waiting nervously in his splendid dark brown robes, with shiny khaki coloured pants underneath. His hair had been groomed by Hermione (who had experience with her own hair). Next to Remus was Harry lying in his bed. He had combed his red hair so it looked rather decent. He wore a dark green shirt, but underneath the blankets he wore his pyjama pants, which he thought was pretty funny. Remus had been teasing him about this earlier, but was now so nervous he jumped every time someone came walking into the Great Hall.

Most students were quite shocked to see Harry lying like that. They hadn't been able to go and see him so much, and only his friends had visited him in the last few days. Everyone had been quite exited to see one of their most popular teachers getting married and with Harry's aunt no less. Now they knew why there was such a rush to get them married. Harry didn't look as if he could last much longer.

Harry was to give away his aunt, but since he couldn't get out of bed anymore, he would wait up at the altar, and hand his aunt over to Remus from there. When everyone was finally ready, the doors to the Hall opened again, and little Tom walked in wearing a dark green robe. He was delighted to spread rose petals on the floor (something he normally wasn't allowed to do). Behind him came Petunia. She wore a robe of dark red, and looked very stunning. Mrs Weasley and McGonagall had helped her with the traditional witches wedding wear, as well as her hair. She wore it piled up on her head, and wore a very nice necklace. Harry had never seen his aunt so beautiful and happy before. She practically screamed her love to Remus. When she was finally at the front, she took Harry's hand in hers, noting how his grip had weakened even more. Little Tom had snuggled up to Harry, and kept playing with the rose petals.

Petunia cried several tears for Harry, but he motioned her to lift his arm, and this way he wiped her tears away. She smiled at him for this, and then looked over at Remus. Dumbledore lead the service and kept it as short as possible, seeing as how Harry had trouble keeping his eyes open. All present knew why the ceremony wasn't as long as was normal. In fact, it consisted of only the basic spells, vows and bonding. This way it lasted only an hour, instead of the normal two.

When Remus took Petunia's hand out of Harry's, he finally had to cry. Remus had noticed how Harry's grip slackened as well. Petunia and Remus kissed for a long time, amongst cat whistles from the students, and the teachers who were clapping. Immediately after they signed the adoption papers for Tom, but also for Harry (who hadn't known about this). Tom was now to be known as Tom Harrison Lupin. But Harry would be known as Harry James Potter-Evans-Lupin. It was a tribute to his mother that they added the Evans to his name. Harry was now officially their son, and Tom's big brother.

The rest of the wedding was a reception and a small dance. Harry was rolled over to a more quiet corner, where he could watch, but could also sleep some more. He had trouble staying awake by now. Overall the feeling most got from the wedding was one of great happiness, as Petunia and Remus finally had someone who cared greatly about them, but there was great sadness too, as it was obvious Harry wouldn't last much longer.

When it was time for the guests to go back home, or to return to their dorms, everyone lined up to wish Petunia and Remus much happiness (as was tradition), but they all walked by Harry's bed too. He let them tell him some stories, which made him laugh, and he told each and everyone something special, like how he appreciated their helping younger students, or how good they were at cheering people up. It was as if he was saying goodbye to them, and most had the idea this would perhaps be the last time they would see him alive. Most left crying silently, as they knew Harry would become upset if he saw them crying. Tom had long since tired out, and lay sleeping next to Harry.

That night, in the privacy of their rooms, Harry basked in the hugs he got from Petunia and Remus. He wished them much happiness, and told them he would look forward to seeing what would happen next in their lives. They went to bed with mixed feelings, they also had the idea he was saying goodbye to them.

* * *

The next morning Petunia cheerfully entered his bedroom to wake him up for breakfast. She had the best dreams ever last night, and surprisingly Remus had as well. She felt warm and comfortable, and sat on the bed to wake Harry. After shaking and calling him softly, she got a bit louder, but still he didn't wake up. His breathing had slowed down considerably, and he looked very pale, but peaceful as well.

Petunia pulled back crying and shivering. She knew he wouldn't wake up anymore; he was really slowly dying by now. She quickly walked into the living room to get Remus, who hurried into the bedroom as well. He too tried to wake Harry up, but Harry didn't wake up anymore. He was slowly sliding away. As he had told them the night before, he had been feeling as is he were floating and flying. As if he was finally getting free of his body. Obviously this would become his last flight.

The students immediately knew it was very wrong when they didn't turn up for breakfast, but Harry's closest friends were absent, and most of the teachers sat sombrely at the table. The entire school got another day off and most students grouped together, knowing only bad news could come today.

That evening at dinner, Remus came stumbling into the Great Hall, supported by a crying McGonagall. Remus croaked out that Harry had died just half an hour before. That he had flown away for good, leaving behind his body, and an enormous amount of grief.

The grief encompassing the entire school was great. Order members came in as soon as they were told, and parents and old students that had known Harry came quickly, too.

Dumbledore announced the funeral would be held two days later. He would be buried at the cemetery where his parents were buried as well. Ironically he had never even visited that place while he was still alive. Petunia and Remus were bad off, and little Tom didn't understand why his big brother wouldn't wake up anymore. Hermione hadn't stopped crying either, and Ron had a hard time comforting her. Ginny could find comfort in her mother's arms.

Two days later a ceremony was held in the Great Hall first, were many students told about Harry to the crowd. Harry had ordered that the minister wouldn't be allowed to make any kind of speech and only Luna's father and Rita Skeeter would be allowed to be there. Also he didn't want anyone else than the Order, students, his family and muggles that had known him, to be present. The muggles would only come to the cemetery of course. All the Hogwarts students were told to wear muggle clothes, but to take their wands with them.

At the cemetery many muggles from their flat were present, as well as Doctor Romanov, several nurses, and many children that were 'cured' from their own cancers (as cured as they could be at the moment). Everyone was surprised to hear how good a person Harry had really been. Each and every one of them knew a story of what Harry had done to help them or someone else, and how he had always seemed to know when someone needed comforting. Many young students talked about problems they had had, from homesickness to bullying and how Harry had always helped them. Children that he had met in the hospital told them how Harry had always joked around with them, how he had comforted them when they were sick or in pain, and how he had always known when they had needed him. This caused some exclamations, as many Hogwarts students knew what they were talking about.

Petunia told about what a sweet boy he had been, and even Snape told how he admired the boy for helping his Slytherins when he had expected the boy to be like his father. He hoped that Harry, his mum and Sirius (who had been pardoned when Wormtail had been captured) were together now, as Lily and Sirius (who would have hated James for using that spell, as it had been used on Sirius as well and he saw it as a sign of pureblooded nonsense) would most certainly be proud of him.

All in all the ceremony took a long time, and nobody had dry eyes at the end of it. When the muggles had all left, the students and teachers raised their wands and spoke the incantation that was needed to release Harry's body to the magic and that would dictate what would be inscripted on the white marbled headstone.

When the magic died away, and the coffin had magically entered the tombs were his parents were resting as well, the headstone now depicted:

_Harry James Potter-Evans-Lupin._

_Beloved child, brother, friend_

_May your ideas live on,_

_And your kindness never forgotten._

_1981-1997._

Everyone left then, except for Petunia, Remus and little Tom, who kept asking where his big brother was. Remus found it hard to tell the little boy that his big brother would now be watching him grow up from the stars, and that he wouldn't be there anymore to comfort the little one while lying in a bed. When he had told Tom this, he cried long and hard, and when they had all cried, they slowly turned away and went back to Hogwarts were the will was to be read.

Everyone that was needed was present in the Great Hall. The students had gone to their own common rooms, grieving there.

When Dumbledore had read the will Severus was stunned at what he had gotten, and Draco was in tears as he had only told Harry about how he had been disowned by his mother when he got his emancipated status. Personal letters were given out, and many who got one left for a quiet place to read it.

Dumbledore also mentioned to Harry's direct family that he now guessed Harry must have been an Empath of some sort, and perhaps a Seer, who could see short distances in the future. It would explain his pendant for knowing what people were feeling, and if they were going to have nightmares and such. It also explained why he had pressed the wedding forward, as first Remus and Petunia had wanted to wait for a week to better plan it.

All in all the school year at Hogwarts ended in a sad, but also slightly hopeful way. Hopeful for the future, hopeful to stop a new Dark Wizard from rising, and keeping the united school.

Also, there had never been higher scores on the DADA OWLs, NEWTS and normal end of year exams. And it wasn't really Remus' doing, but everyone knew that.

* * *

A/N: Well, the next chapter will be posted in several minutes! oh, thanks of course go to my beta: azntgr01. About the years on the headstone, they come from my old beta, as well as the timing most stories I've read seem to use, as Rowling never mentioned a specific year in her books. Besides, who cares about the absolute correct years? It's the plot that counts! 


	21. A new year at Hogwarts

A/N: This is the absolute, most final chapter of this story. However,I will post several one-shots that either didn't make it in this story, or are side-stories within the Behind the Rainbow-universe. They will probably be posted under the most wonderful (-coughs-) name of: Behind the Rainbow II. the first it will contain will be the very much original prologue I had written two years ago. Also, it will (eventually) contain the personal letters Harry wrote, some bits about the future, etc.

hope you can enjoy this chapter, thanks go to azntg01 as well!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: A New Year at Hogwarts

Draco, Ron and Hermione are heading towards the Great Hall, at the beginning of their final year at Hogwarts. They wonder what this year will have in store for them, and miss their best friend dearly. They stop at the wonderful sight that greets them though, and they aren't the only ones. A circle of students has formed around the sight in the middle of the Great Hall.

It is a statue of a rising Phoenix, in the middle of the Great Hall, and a plaque is underneath it, dedicating it to the memories of Harry James Potter-Evans-Lupin, unitor of Hogwarts.

The teachers usher the students into their seats, and the first years enter the Great Hall looking around in wonder. There's a small boy present, with unruly hair, and crooked glasses, and the sight nearly makes Hermione cry again, as it makes her recall memories of the little boy Harry, who had been so impressed to see magic in his life. But this little boy has blond hair, and blue eyes, and doesn't look very much like Harry after all, so she composes herself and pays attention to the Sorting.

The Sorting Hat sings about being united, about friends, family and love. It hardly touches upon the differences between the houses, and they all recognize the tribute to Harry.

When all students are sorted (there were twenty-two) Dumbledore rises. He smiles slightly, though not as happily as last year, and says, "as you all know, or soon will know, magic is a wonderful thing. Not always can we use magic, as we have all experienced last year, but this year it does a wonderful thing. I can tell you are all surprised by the statue that is now gracing this Hall, but believe me, so were we. It appears that Hogwarts herself, and yes, Hogwarts has her own personality up to a certain height, provided this statue. It was suddenly here last week. Apparently not only we humans will miss him, but the castle herself will miss him. This also explains why he was able to get away out after curfew, seeing as how Hogwarts helped him. (This earned snickers from many students and teachers) I ask you now to rise, and to toast to Harry James Potter-Evans-Lupin."

Everyone rose, and they toasted on Harry. Then something else quite startling happened. From the feet of the statue a small column of smoke appeared and then flames erupted. From the flames rose a magnificent Phoenix. This one wasn't red and gold like Fawkes, but was somehow a mix of house colours. The eyes a startling green, feathers red, gold, black, silver and blue. The Phoenix shook its head and looked around as well. Then Fawkes appeared in the Hall and together they started flying around the Great Hall several times, singing a hopeful and beautiful song, which made everyone feel so much lighter and happier.

Then Fawkes flew towards Albus and sat on his shoulder, while the other Phoenix flew to the statue and landed there. Cocking its head, it thrilled one more time, and then went silent.

Nobody really knew what to do, although Dumbledore wanted to say something. But before he could the castle started to creak and move and a light connected with the Phoenix. Everyone was startled, but the Phoenix just sang softly.

When the light vanished,Dumbledore smiled and started to explain. "Students and teachers. I believe I know what has happened. A Phoenix hardly ever comes into existence any more, as you have to be pure of heart and mind to call one to you. Apparently this Phoenix has come to honour the thought of Harry and has now bonded with Hogwarts herself. This means that all inhabitants of Hogwarts can expect help from this Phoenix, but also that you need this Phoenix with a good heart or it will fly away again." The Phoenix nodded at the story, except for being called an 'it'.

Dumbledore chuckled and asked "Well then, are you a lady then?" The Phoenix nodded.

Dumbledore spoke up once more: "I believe this is one of the greatest gifts Harry could have given us, and even without ever knowing it himself. Thank you my dear boy." He muttered that last part.

Everyone just sat quietly in amazement. The Phoenix raised her head, and flew a last round before sitting on the statue and start eating the food that had appeared.

Chuckling Dumbledore clapped in his hands, and the food for the students appeared. And so started another year at Hogwarts, which would never be the same again.

_From above green eyes were looking down. Laughing slightly Harry turned towards the red haired woman. "Ha, you should have seen it mum. Dumbledore is wrong on one part though. Me not knowing what happened. I bloody well sent the Phoenix down there to cheer them up."_

_Then he took a good look at his mother's face, and took a run for it, a large black dog running with him, barking wildly, while they were followed by the shouts of his mother: "Harry James Potter-Evans-Lupin! Don't you dare use such a word anymore! And why did you have to make your name so long! Come back here right now young man!"_

_Laughing they faded away, knowing their family would eventually find their way up to them..._


End file.
